The Road to Love Is Not Always Easy
by daysi73
Summary: Jared sees Bella at the beach and imprints on her. They are both with other people. Can they fight to be together? How will their exes handle it. Rated M for adult situations, lemons and language
1. Introductions

_**I don't not own any of the characters in this story. The wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyers owns them. **_

**The road to love is not always easy.**

**Chapter 1**

**Introductions**

**Jared POV**

**Hey!! I am Jared Larson. High school student and werewolf in La Push. There are a whole bunch of us. Sam was first, then Paul and me, Embry, Jake, Quil, Leah and Seth, and Collin and Brady. It has been weird with a girl phasing, but we got used to it. Being is werewolf is great for the most part. It sucks that vampires have to exist for us to change, but the speed is great.**

**Another thing we do, which sometimes is not so great is imprinting. Sam was the first. He was dating Leah and then her cousin Emily came down for a visit and he imprinted on her. He tried to fight it so he wouldn't hurt Leah, but it hurt him too much. Jake and Leah have imprinted on each other so Leah's pain is just a memory. I sure hope that doesn't happen to me. I have Kim. She is a great girl and I don't understand why I never imprinted on her, but I guess since I have her and I love her so much that maybe I wont imprint. It is not supposed to be a common thing.**

**We are going to the beach today with Jake. His best friend Bella Swan, Charlie's daughter, who moved back about six months ago and is living in Forks. She is coming with her boyfriend Mike. Jake said he is a marshmallow and doesn't know what Bella sees in him. Oh well. We have been working overtime lately cause of random vampires in the area so a day at the beach with my Kim will be great. Emily and Sam are coming which surprises me. Ever since Sam accidentally hurt Emily she doesn't like to go out and let people see her scars. They were fighting about the imprint and Sam was still not in control of his feelings and phased to close to her. I have seen it in his mind. Oh yeah we can read each other's minds as wolves. It is awful how he feels. The rest of the pack is coming too. It should be fun.**

**Bella POV**

I cant believe it has been six months since I moved here. I really thought I was gonna hate it, but it is not too bad. Mike makes things better. He is wonderful. He is funny and makes me laugh all the time.

Jake called me last night and asked me come to the beach today. I asked him if Mike and my friends could come too. He was very hesitant at first, but he agreed. I know he doesn't like Mike and I don't know why. Yes Mike is a little weird, but he is so sweet. He said the rest of his friends will be there and we can have a bonfire later that night.

So I am all ready to go and I am just waiting for Mike, Angela, Ben and Jessica and Eric so we can go. I am wearing my favorite bikini just so I can knock Mike's socks off. We haven't done anything further than second base, but I am hoping that soon will change.

Mike beeped the horn and I flew out the door and we headed to La Push. I was very excited. My mom took me to North Carolina a few years ago and Blackbeard the pirate is very famous down there so pirates are a big thing. I know, why am I telling you this. Well their treasure is called booty. Weird. I saw this cover up for my bikini when I was there that has a pirate head and the crossed swords and underneath it says "Surrender the Booty" I saw the double meeting and thought it was hilarious. I wore it today hoping maybe it would give Mike some ideas.

We got to the beach and I saw Jake and ran up to him to give him a hug. I still cant believe how huge he has gotten. Leah is lucky to have him. I am glad he found her and got over his crush on me. It was kinda awkward. The rest of his friends came up and he introduced them. While he was getting ready to that I took off my cover up and set my towel down. Mike about froze when he saw my bikini. Good it was working.

"Bells. I want you to meet the guys and girls. This Sam and Emily, Paul, you know Leah, this is her brother Seth, Collin and Brady. And this is Kim and her boyfriend Jared." Everyone this is Bella."

Wow! Jared is hot! I really shouldn't be thinking that. I just want to walk up to him and hug him. What is wrong with you Bella! You have Mike and he is with that girl, Kim. I just feel this pull towards him. Weird. Was he staring at me? He is just gawking at me and his girlfriend is standing right there. What a creep! The guys are looking at him kinda weird too. I have had enough I am going down to the water.

"Mike come lets go in the water."

"Ok Bella I am right behind you." I bet he is. He just wants to look at my ass. Teenage boys I swear.

**Jared POV**

Well here we are. First beach. Kim looks amazing in her bathing suit. Maybe I can find a secluded part of the beach and finish what we started earlier before the guys got there. Sex with Kim was amazing. She had a little bit of a wild side which no one of course knows but me, but I love it.

Jake ran up to who I assume is Bella. We got to her a few minutes later and she was looking down with Mike wrapped around her. He seemed to feel threatened by Jake. Jake was right he is a marshmallow. What is she doing with him and why was I suddenly jealous I wasn't holding her.

"Bells. I want you to meet the guys and girls. This Sam and Emily, Paul, you know Leah, this is her brother Seth, Collin and Brady. And this is Kim and her boyfriend Jared." Everyone this is Bella."

Holy cow! Bella looked right in my eyes and she was all I could think of. Suddenly the whole world stopped. Nothing else mattered, not even Kim. I was being kept on the earth by this beautiful angel and held to her with wire cables. She was my everything and I had to get to know her and protect her. SHIT! I just imprinted on Bella. This is gonna kill Kim, but I have to be with Bella. I guess I felt bad the marshmallow would be hurt too, but I need Bella like I need to breathe. I couldn't help but stare at her beauty and she looked hot in that bikini.

"Mike come lets go in the water."

"Ok Bella I am right behind you." I can see him watching her ass and I just wanted to rip his eyes out. No one looks at my Bella that way. I have to get into the water and talk to her. They guys were all looking at me weird and Jake and Sam pulled me aside.

"Jar- you imprinted on Bella didn't you?" Sam asked me

"Yeah. I did. I feel so bad for Kim and Mike too, sort of. Sam how did you do it?"

"It wasn't easy dude. Leah was really hurt, but I had to be with Emily. It is not going to be easy and maybe even a little harder since she has a boyfriend too. I will be there for you man."

"Wow Jared. I cant believe you imprinted on Bella. I know the situation is bad, but I cant tell you how awesome I think it is. She will eventually be away from the marshmallow and loved and protected her whole life." Jake said.

"Thanks Jake, but I still feel bad for Kim and I hope she will eventually be ok with this. I am going down to the water to see if I can talk to Bella."

I walked down the beach with Kim following behind me. She was not a dumb girl, she knew something was up. Of course she didn't know about the wolves, so she had no idea what imprinting is. I am gonna have to break up with her gently.

I could see Bella just standing in the water and she was breathtaking. We walked in the water and I walked up to her to talk to her. Mike was off talking to Eric a little deeper out and Kim was talking to Emily.

"Hey Bella."

"Um. Hey."

"I'm Jared"

"I know your name." Wow why was she talking to me like that. Maybe she caught me looking at her before.

"How do you like our beach so far?"

"It is great, but shouldn't you be hanging out with Kim? She is your girlfriend right?" Did I detect a little bit of jealousy.

"We have been dating for a bit. I really have to tell you though. I think you are gorgeous." Idiot she is gonna think you are a creep

"Listen Jared. I am sure you are a nice guy, but I am with Mike and even if I wasn't I am not into guys that already have girlfriends." Right them Mike came up and snaked his arms around her.

"Hey baby come on lets go out a little further." the marshmallow said.

"Mike I really just want to go and lay on the beach." My angel said.

"Isabella I want to go further out. Lets go now!" Whoa. Who does this asshole think he is. Didn't Bella just tell him she didn't want to

"Mike is that your name? Bella said she didn't want to go. Lay off man." I told him trying to do everything not to rip his head off.

"Dude go back to your girl and leave mine alone. Lets go Bella."

He grabbed her arm and started dragging her further into the water and that is when I lost it. I pushed him back and tore Bella out of his arms and put her behind me protectively. He was fuming and looked like he was ready to kill. There was something really weird about this guy and I didn't trust him. They guys came up then to see what was going on and I gave them the shortened version. I didn't expect what happened next. Jake walked up to him and punched him the nose. Bella fought through us and ran to Mike to see if he was ok.

"Jake what the hell is wrong with you?" Was she serious. The creep was trying to make her doing something she didn't want to.

"Bella he was trying to force you to go with him. Jared said you were struggling and there is no way any guy is gonna force you to do something." Jake was getting really mad and I could see him shaking

"Jake chill" Sam told him

"Jake, I am fine. Even if I didn't want to go with Mike that was no reason for you to punch him. I am ready to go home Mike. Can we go. We will talk later Jacob"

No! No! The angel cant leave. Plus I was afraid of what Mike may do to her. He better not have ever hit her or I will kill him. I could feel my heart starting to ache , just from thinking about Bella leaving. It would be too weird if I begged her not to go and I haven't talked to Kim yet. I have to let her go.

They were in Mike's car and gone before I could say goodbye. This was gonna be messy and it would have to handled delicately.

I walked Kim home and decided now was a good as time as ever.

"Kim we need to talk."

"What's going on Jared? What was that about on the beach with that girl?"

"Kim I don't think this is working anymore. You are a great girl and I am sure you will find someone someday that deserves you. I just don't want this to go any further and you get more hurt later on. I'm sorry." Shit now she was crying and I could tell she was getting angry.

"What the fuck are you talking about Jared. We were about to have sex this morning when the guys barged in. Now you are breaking up with me. I don't get it"

"Kim please. This is hard for me too."

"Wait! I got it. It is that girl. We have been together almost a year and now cause you met that bitch for a few seconds you want to break up with me and try to get with her. You are an asshole."

"Kim! This is not her fault and she is not a bitch. Don't call her that. I'm sorry I have to go. I hope you can forgive me one day."

I called Jake on my way to Forks to find out where Bella lived and I just sat in the woods behind her house. I could hear her crying and I wanted to go and comfort her, but I didn't. I did need to talk to her tomorrow though.

_A/N So I started the story a little quicker than I thought I would. I know it is a long first chapter and I hope you like it. I swear Jared is not an asshole. He was trying not to hurt Kim, but there was really no easy way to break up with her. Please review!! Thank you!_


	2. I dont understand

Chapter 2

I don't understand

BPOV

We got back from the beach and I was still wondered what was wrong with that Jared guy. I mean if I didn't know any better I swear he was hitting on me, and in front of his girlfriend. Mike was pissed and didn't talk to me whole way home. He can get a little mad sometimes and can be a little mean, but I don't believe he would ever hurt me. I also cant understand why I miss Jared. I mean I barely know him and I am with Mike. Weird.

Jake called later that night to see if I was ok and I told him I was fine and that I understood he was just looking out for me, but that Mike wouldn't hurt me. I told him if he wanted to I would come down tomorrow and we could just hang out me and him. He agreed and told me he would pick me up around 11. We hung up and I went to bed.

I got up the next morning around 9 and got ready to go with Jake. My dad said he would meet us out there later and have dinner with us. Charlie and Billy have been best friends since they were 20. I liked Billy. He always treated me like a daughter. I felt bad when Jake's mom died, but he seemed to being okay now. Jake got to the house at 11 and we were off to the reservation. I didn't call Mike and he hasn't tried to call me either. I am sure we will work things out.

Jake and I watched tv most of the day and talked about old times. I got up to get us some sodas and heard a knock at the door. When I came back in I saw Paul and Jared there and Jared was just staring at me. Did I have something on my face. I didn't understand why he was just staring at me. He sure didn't take any time to walk up to me. What is going on with this dude. I mean he has a girlfriend. Paul just shrugged and walked to sit on the couch with Jake.

"Hey Bella" Jared said. "Can we talk outside for a second?"

What could he possibly want to talk to me about. I looked back at Jake and he just shook his head to tell me it was ok. "Sure Jared. I will be right there."

We got outside and sat on the swing on Jake's porch and I got this weird tingle when Jared's hand brushed against mine when we sat down.

"What's up Jared?"

He looked really nervous. What the hell. He was trying to find the words to say and I was getting really aggravated.

"Um. Bella, I know we just met yesterday, but I really like you and I wanted to know if you would go out with me."

"Jared in case you forgot I have a boyfriend and you have Kim."

"Actually Kim and I had a big fight last night and I told her I thought it was better if we called things off. You can deny all you want that you feel something for me, but you will realize soon and I will be here waiting when you do."

"Please tell me I am not the reason for your break-up. Jared I am not gonna deny that I am attracted to you, but I love Mike."

"That will fade in time. I couldn't be with Kim knowing I had feelings for you. It just wasn't right."

Right then as if she heard her name being called she walked past Jake's and saw Jared and I sitting on the swing outside. She scowled at us and kept walking. SHIT! I just remembered that her and Jessica hit it off yesterday and the exchanged numbers. I know she is gonna call and tell her. Jessica is the biggest gossip in Forks. I had to get out of here and go find Mike and explain things before he heard It from Jess.

"Jared I have to go back home. I cant be here anymore. Please drop this whole thing with me. I cant be with you." I ran into the house before he could say anything and begged Jake to take me home. Jared must have left because I didn't see him when we left.

I had Jake drop me off at the house and I ran upstairs to call Mike. Before I even made it through the door my phone was ringing. It was Mike according to the caller ID great!

"Hey Mike" I said trying to sound normal.

"So Bella did you have fun today with your little friends from the reservation."

"Mike, please let me explain."

"Explain what you whore. That you met this guy at the beach and now all of the sudden I mean nothing to you? That you couldn't wait to get to La Push so you could prove how much of a slut that you are? I should have listened to Jessica when you moved here and stayed away from you. Well Bella this is over. I don't want you anymore, but I will be damned if anyone else gets to have you."

With that he hung up and I was scared to death. What did Mike mean by that? I didn't know what to do. I paced for a few hours back and forth and just cried. How could Mike think I could do that to him? Damn Jared and his stupid feelings. Funny though how the only person I wanted here was Jared. Maybe I am all the things that Mike just said I was, but all we did was talk. Nothing happened and I would try to talk to Mike tomorrow at school.

School was not any better. Everyone was whispering about me when I walked into the building. No one but Angela would talk to me. Jessica told me she thought I was a bitch and Mike deserved better than a two timing slut. Some of the guys came up to me and wanted to know if I would cheat on Mike again with them. This was awful. I saw Mike at lunch and I tried to walk up to him to explain, but he just walked away. The rest of the day was just the same. Either girls were talking about me or guys were hitting on me. I had enough by 7th period and I went home.

I was fuming when I got to my house and found Jared sitting on my steps. Hasn't he ruined my life enough?

"Jared go away. I don't want to talk to you. You have done enough damage."

"Bella I am not going anywhere. We need to talk. Come take a walk with me and I will explain."

"Are you insane. I am not going anywhere with you. My whole school already thinks I am a slut. Just please leave."

Jake walked up behind me with Sam and told me that they wouldn't let anything happen to me and that they were gonna go on the walk with me. Great that means if anyone saw me they would think I was doing Jake and Sam too. I went with them and decided to hear Jared out, but that was all I would do.

We walked in the woods behind my house and the guys stopped a few feet in front of me. They turned around and kinda just looked at me for a few seconds.

"Alright you morons. What is this all about? I asked.

"Well Bells we want to tell you a little bit about our legends." Jake said

"This is about some stupid legends? Are you kidding?"

"Bells I know from being at the bonfires you know that our people come from a long line of wolves that turn into men when the cold ones are around. Do you remember that?" Jake asked me

"Yes Jake I remember, but I don't know what this has to me with me and why Jared suddenly decided to ruin my life."

"Bella I never meant for you to get hurt, but I am not going to deny my feelings for you." Jared stated.

"OK whatever go on lets get this over with."

"Bella the legends are true. Sam, Jake me and the other guys, oh and Leah turn into wolves. A group of vamps moved here a few years ago and it started the change." Was Jared crazy?

"Ok I am glad you think that this a game. Do you have any idea what I went through at school today? You ruined any chance I have with Mike and not being tortured at school for this stupid shit. You are such a prick!"

"Jar- I think maybe you should show her." Sam said. What is wrong with these guys. And Jake he was my best friend. Did he really hate Mike that much?

Jake grabbed and backed me away from Jared with Sam following and Jared started taking of his shorts. "Jared what the fuck. I don't want to see you naked."

"Bells he doesn't have another pair of shorts." Jake told me

Before I knew it Jared starting shaking and standing in front of me where Jared stood was a huge brown wolf. HOLY SHIT! I must be dreaming. When I wake up this will all be a dream and I will be back in my room. I looked into the wolf's eyes and I could see Jared in there.

"Jared?" The big wolf shook his head. I turned to look at Jake and he shook his head in confirmation that it was indeed Jared. I pinched myself and it hurt so I knew I wasn't dreaming. Why now? And why are they telling me this? Jared went behind the trees and changed back into human form and came walking towards me slowly to make sure I wasn't afraid.

"Bella" he spoke. "There is something else I need to tell you and it will explain why you feel so strongly for me. As wolves we do this thing called imprinting. Do you remember that part of the legends?" He asked

"Yes. Imprinting is how a wolf finds his mate after he has changed. In the moment he sees her his whole world changes. Nothing else matters to him except the girl in front of him. This is his soul mate, future wife and mother of his children. The perfect match to create the next line of wolves. She does anything to make her happy and it is the same for the imprintee. She feels a draw to him and loves him almost instantly." As I was saying this yesterday was making more sense. The looks Jared was giving me, the way I felt so drawn to him, that I missed him, wanted him when Mike dumped me. "NO!!!!!!! You imprinted on me? No I don't want this. I want a choice in who I fall in love with. Jared please tell me this isn't true."

"Its true. I imprinted on you as soon as I saw you. I love you Bella. Kim and I broke up cause I knew it wasn't fair to her. Now that you and Mike are done we can move on and really love each other." Jared told me

"No Jared we cant. I don't want you. You want to make me happy, go away and leave me alone." I knew that wasn't what I really wanted. I wanted to run up to Jared and hug him but I refused. I could see my backyard since we weren't too far in the woods and I turned around and ran as fast as I could. I ran in the house and locked the door and ran to my room.

The next three weeks I didn't leave the house except to go to school. People weren't talking about me as much and Mike wouldn't even look at me. Angela told me he was spending a lot of time with Kim. Weird. I guess broken hearts sometimes find each other. Jake called me everyday and left voice messages that said Jared was barely surviving, that he wasn't eating, he was sleeping. I felt bad for him and I have to admit I was hurting too, but how could I accept this. He turned my life upside down.

That night I had the weirdest dream. I dreamed that Jake's great grandfather Ephraim Black was standing next to me in the forest. Jake and Jared were off to the side and they were just looking at me.

"_My young dear one." Ephraim said "you are meant for Jared. He is your soul. Cant you see how this is hurting him? He doesn't want you to hurt. He wants to love you. Accept the imprint my child and all will be right with the world. If you don't your life will be incomplete and the pain of not being with Jared will always be there. Let him love you."_

I woke up in a cold sweat unable to clear my head. I finally fell back asleep and dreamed of me and Jared. Loving each other, getting married, having children and growing old together and I was happier than I had ever been. I guess I had made my decision. I would give the imprint a chance.


	3. The beginning of Bella and Jared

**Chapter 3**

**The beginning of Bella and Jared**

**BPOV**

**I got up in the morning feeling more refreshed than I ever have before. I practically ran out of the house after I showered without telling my dad goodbye. I yelled back that I was going to La Push for the day and I would meet him at Billy's. Now that I decided to accept the imprint I couldn't stand to be away from Jared anymore.**

**I called Jake on the way to tell him the news and ask where Jared lived and he told me to come to his house and we would bring me to Jared's. I was so excited I could barely contain myself when I got into Jake's car. We got to Jared's and I hesitated to get out of the door.**

"**What's wrong Bells? Jake asked**

"**Just nervous ya know? What if he decides he doesn't want me?"**

"**Bella that cant happen. He will always want you. Don't be scared. Just be honest."**

"**Thanks Jake. Love you."**

**Love you too Bells. See you later."**

**Jake said after Jared phased his mom kicked him out cause he was never listening to her when she told him to stay inside. He didn't want to disobey her but he didn't have a choice. So now he lives in house alone that the Elders pay for. Jake said he likes and sees his mom on the weekends. I got up to the door and rang the bell and suddenly felt sick. That all went away when Jared and all his sexiness opened the door.**

"**Bella? What are you doing here?"**

"**Um. I wanted to talk to Jared. Can I come in?"**

"**Of course. Would you like some coffee?"**

"**No thanks. Listen Jared. I am sorry I have been giving you such a hard time. I decided after a very strange dream I had last night to accept the imprint. I want to be with you. Is that ok?"**

**Jared looked at me for a second and before and I knew it he was kissing me and I was kissing him back. I parted my lips enough for him to stick his tongue in my mouth and he tasted amazing. This was so right. I was where I belong. Jared was my home, my everything. I had to break away to get a breath, but Jared moved down to my neck and placed a few light kisses before he looked into my eyes.**

"**Bella, thank you for giving us a chance. I love you so much. I am sorry that this has caused you pain. It was not my intention, but I had to do what I could to be with you. I hope you can forgive me"**

"**All is forgiven Jar. I am sorry I was being so stubborn. As weird as it is to me I love you too. I don't even know anything about you."**

"**Well lets change that, shall we?"**

**We talked for hours and hours. Learning everything we could about each other from our favorite color to how many kids we wanted. I found out that Jared's favorite color was red and that he likes fast cars, action movies and loves the speed and strength of being a wolf. He was so amazing. He would brush against my hand every few minutes and push the hair out of my eyes when it fell. I told him I had to meet my dad at Jake's and he said he would walk me there. Before we left he asked me if I would be his girlfriend and of course I said yes.**

**When we were walking to Jake's we saw Kim standing outside on her front porch and the look in her eyes was unsettling.**

"**Wow Jared you sure do move fast. Hope that little slut can suck your dick as well as I can. And Bella, mmmmm let me tell how much of a man that Mike is. Hope you both have a great fucking night." Kim screamed as she ran into the house.**

**Jared started shaking and I rubbed his arms to calm him down which worked after a few seconds.**

"**Jared don't let her bother you with what she says. I would be upset too if this happened to me. I don't think I would have been so vulgar, but I would have been upset and hurt. If she has to insult me to make her feel better right now I can take it. I love you Jared don't worry. Everything will be fine."**

"**I love you too Bella. Come on lets go."**

**We got to Jake's and Billy invited Jared to stay for dinner. I introduced Charlie to Jared and told him we were dating. He was a little confused at first but brushed it off saying he didn't understand teenagers. Jared and Charlie hit it off and that made me feel much better. Jared walked me to my truck and kissed me goodnight and said he would be at my house tomorrow after school. I just loved that man.**

**I woke up late the next morning and barely made it to school on time. Thankfully things were better and people weren't talking about me anymore. Mike still gave me dirty looks everyday but I was able to ignore it. I got to lunch and sat next to Angela when Mike decided to walk up to me. I thought maybe he had forgiven me and we could try to friends but I could be wrong.**

**As loud as he could he started talking to me. **

"**So if isn't Isabella Swan. Biggest slut of the senior class. What is like knowing all the girls in the senior class thinks you are shit? All the boys want to fuck you and I am sure by now you have gone through at least half of them. I am so glad I found out about what you were before we got any more serious."**

**I couldn't do anything but just sit there with tears coming down my face. Angela just looked at me with pity and Mike was laughing as he walked out of the lunch room with Jessica. I couldn't take this anymore. I felt bad that I hurt Mike, but this was borderline crazy. I went outside to call Jared but it went to his voicemail. He must be patrolling. I left him a voicemail and told him what happened and that I was going home. I told Angela I wasn't feeling good and went home. I laid down in bed and when I woke up Jared was laying down beside me.**

"**Jar-?"**

"**Baby you ok? I am sorry you had such a bad day. I am coming to your school tomorrow during lunch to talk to Mike and tell he better leave you alone."**

"**Jared I hate that you have to come to school and do that, I just really cant take it anymore. I know what I said about Kim and all, but this was in front of the whole school."**

"**Bella, it is my job to protect you and you don't have anything to be sorry for. Lets just forget about them for now. I will take care of this."**

**Jared came to school the next day as promised and pulled Mike aside as soon as he walked in. I was standing near him to make sure he didn't get too made and phase.**

"**Mike I am only gonna say this once. Leave Bella alone. I know we hurt you and Kim, but we are just meant to be. However, there is no way I am going to let you embarrass and disrespect Bella the way you did yesterday."**

"**Whatever Jar- just keep an eye on your little slut, you never know what may lurking around the corner."**

**Did he just threaten me? Jared started shaking and I stroked his arm. He calmed down enough to grab me and get out of the lunch room. He told me to go to the car and that he would be there momentarily. I am guessing he went to phase to burn off some steam and he was in the car in about 10 minutes telling me it would all be ok. I believed him and knew that nothing bad would happen.**


	4. Plotting

Chapter 4

Plotting

Kim POV

The last few weeks have been terrible. The night I saw Jared with that little slut was the last straw. How he could he leave for someone like her? She is not even that pretty. I just don't get it. Mike doesn't either. I know he thinks the same things about Jared that I do about Bella, but honestly I think he is more upset with Bella. Everyone thinks we are dating but really it is just out of convenience. We are just having sex to ease each other's pain and try to figure out a plan on how to get Bella and Jared to come back to us.

Sometimes to me it seems like Mike wants to hurt Bella more than he wants to have her back and sometimes it is a little scary, but I know he is just hurt. They both ripped our hearts out and I know I will do anything to get Jared back. I think what pisses me off is that they guys totally ignore me now. Emily wont talk to me and they treat Bella like she is family. Even Leah who hated me the whole time I was dating Jared likes Bella. I was with Jared over a year and they never treated me like they treat her. What is so special about Bella Swan? I will do what I have to get Bella out of the picture and I don't care if it hurts her. You know what they say. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

I know Mike wants to hurt Jared, but honestly I don't see how he could. Jared is just so….big. Plus I have a feeling if he tried anything the guys would protect him. I also begged him not to hurt Jared. I kinda told him that the best way to hurt Jared would be to hurt Bella. I know it is wrong to suggest he hurt her, but what else can I do. I don't want any physical harm to come her, but some emotional harm to her would just be payback, right? Well whatever. Mike seems to be the better planner so I am just gonna let him figure it out and go along with what he suggests. Jared may get mad, but he will see it is me he wants in the end.

I decided before I went to bed that I was going to try to talk to Jared tomorrow. I will make it like I want to put some closure to us. I am gonna call Mike in the morning and have him try to get Bella to Jared's. I will them seduce Jared and when Bella comes in she will see nothing but Jared and me doing the deed and she will leave him. He will be so hurt that he will turn to me in comfort and we will get back together.

I woke up the next morning, texted Mike to tell him my plan, but he never answered me. Oh well I can still do this. Bella is here everyday so I am sure she will be here today too. She gets here around 11 and I will go there a few minutes before. She will never know what hit her. I got showered and dressed and headed over to Jared's.

He opened the door and just kinda looked at me like he was surprised I was there.

"Jared can we talk please?"

"Kim I don't know what there is to say. I am sorry that you are hurt, but Bella is my life and I had to follow my heart."

"I know Jar- but I just wanted to say a few things. Can I come in?

"I guess. Bella will be here in a few minutes so make it quick."

We walked in and he sat on the couch waiting for me to talk. This was my chance. I walked up to him and tried to straddle him and kiss him, but he just started pushing me away and yelling.

"What the fuck Kim! I told you we were done? What are you trying to do? I don't want you. I am with Bella. I'm sorry I hurt you but trying to seduce me is not going to work. What did you think? You would come over here and Bella would walk in seeing us in a compromising position and leave? Do really take me for an idiot. You need to leave. Get out now!"

"Jared come on. Bella can't satisfy you the way I can. I know what you like."

"Kim I didn't want to say this, but Bella knows exactly what I want and what I need. She is my soul mate Kim. That is all there is too it. No matter what you try nothing is going to work. I AM IN LOVE WITH BELLA! THE SOONER YOU CAN ACCEPT THAT AND MOVE ON YOU CAN FIND YOUR SOUL MATE AND LIVE THE LIFE YOU DESERVE! NOW PLEASE GET OUT!"

I couldn't take anymore. Jared really didn't want me. I ran out of the house and back to mine. I called Mike to come over to ease the pain. I may not be able to get Jared back, but Bella was going to pay. Now it was just getting close to her and make her pay that was going to be the issue. I will make that bitch pay. Mike got there a few minutes later and we fucked knowing it wasn't each other we were imagining, but it eased the pain for now.

Mike POV

I left Kim's in disgust. She was a nice enough girl, a little needy, but sex with her was not the same as sex with Bella. I didn't even know why I was doing this anymore. Right now whatever worked to ease the pain was all I could ask for. Seeing Bella at school was painful and aggravating. Having her that close and not being able to touch her? She is mine.

The day Jared came to school and warned me to leave Bella alone was a joke. She deserved the words I said and she knows it. I feel bad sometimes that I made the whole school, except Angela practically hate her, but she did hurt me. She would forgive me in time. I wouldn't give her a choice but to forgive me.

Kim said something the other day that made a lot of sense. I knew physically I couldn't hurt Jared. I had a pretty good set of muscles, but that guy is just abnormally huge. Plus I am sure that his posse would come after me too. Plus Kim begged me not to try to physically hurt him. That's ok I can get to Bella and hurt him other ways. That girl will love me again, even if I have to knock some sense into her to prove it. It is all or nothing now.

_**A/N Hoped you liked this chapter. I know it was a little off from Kim's character in the book, just hoped you liked it. Thanks for the support guys. There will be Jared and Bella lemons soon I promise.**_


	5. Too Good To Be True

**Chapter 5**

**Too Good To Be True**

**BPOV**

**Jared and I have been together for two months now. He was sweet and caring and sexy as hell. It got to the point where every time I was with him imagined him naked. Which I have to say was a great sight. I am sure the real thing is much better than my fantasies. I wonder if Jared felt the same way. I mean I knew he loved me, but did he want me like I wanted him. I decided that when I went to his house today I would find out.**

**Mike has been really civil lately. It is kinda weird. We are certainly not friends and I don't think we ever would be. Sometimes I can see something in his eyes like he Is planning something, but maybe I am just misreading him. He has been with Kim since we broke up, so maybe he was just thinking about her. Jared said she hasn't been bothering him either. It is a little strange how they both suddenly were okay, but I brushed it aside with thoughts of Jared again.**

**I went to Jared's after school and he was waiting for me on the front porch. He was so beautiful. Did he have any idea what he did to me? I have never felt more in love with anyone than I did with Jared. The pack has been really supportive and I just loved them all like family. Charlie was really supportive too and treated Jared like a son. My life was perfect.**

"**Hey Jar-"**

"**Hey baby. How was school? You look amazing by the way."**

"**School was school and thank you. How was your day?"**

"**You know patrolling for vamps, thinking of you all day, working with Jake for a few hours in the shop. Nothing new? You look kinda nervous you ok honey?"**

"**Um yeah." Jeez you would think I had never had sex before the way I was stalling. This was Jared. My soul. I could do this. I was just gonna put it out there.**

"**Jared do you want to have sex with me?"**

**His eyes just shot open in shock. Was he gonna say anything?**

"**Bella, where did that come from?" **

**That was not the answer I was looking for.**

"**Jared, I am in love with you. I want to show you how much I love you. Plus picturing you naked is starting to get frustrating."**

"**Frustrating? Wait you picture me naked??"**

"**Yes I am sexually frustrated. Every time we get to that point you stop. Do you not want me?"**

"**Bella how could think that? Of course I want you. I didn't want to rush you. You are the most sexiest, beautiful angel I have ever laid my eyes on. I want you more than you can imagine."**

****LEMON****

That was all I need. I jumped on Jared and tugged his hair to pull his lips to me and kissed him with all the sexual frustration I had built up. He grabbed my waist I thought for sure he was going to push me away, but he deepened the kiss and shoved his tongue in my mouth. Without breaking the kiss he carried me upstairs to his bedroom and gently placed me on the bed. All I could see and feel was Jared.

He moved his lips to my neck and started unbuttoning my top. I moaned and he nipped at my neck. Once he got my shirt off he unclasped my bra and just stared in amazement.

"What Jared. What's wrong?"

"Wrong nothing is wrong I just cant believe how beautiful you are and that you are all mine."

He went back to kissing my neck and massaged my breasts with his hands. It felt so good. I threw my head and back and arched my back as he chuckled at the reaction he was getting from me. He kissed my lips again I moaned into his mouth. He tasted amazing. He moved lightly down to my breasts and took my right nipple in his mouth.

"Oh Jared!" He moaned and the vibrations against my nipple was amazing. He moved to the other nipple as he inched his fingers down my stomach and into my pants. He growled when he felt how wet I was and that he knew it was him that made me that way. He slid my pants the rest of the way off and was awe of my nakedness. I would usually blush in a situation like this but he made me feel so loved with is eyes. He rubbed my clit and I was in heaven. "OH! That feels so good Jar- Don't stop" he plunged two his finger inside me and I came instantly screaming his name.

I managed to get up and push him down on the bed, although I am pretty sure he let me since he was so much stronger than me. I kissed him passionately and moved down quickly to his nipples. He hissed as I bit down on his right nipple. I slowly moved my hand down to his sweats and grabbed his cock with my hand. She shuddered from my touch and breathed my name. I pulled his pants down and couldn't believe how huge his cock was. I had felt it before through his sweats when we fooled around but this was amazing. I took his pants completely off and moved back up so my lips were inches away from his huge erection.

"Bella you don't have to do this. I….."

That was all I let him get out as I plunged my mouth down on his cock. "BELLA! OH DEAR GOD!"

He placed his hands on my head, not guiding my mouth on his cock I think he was just looking for somewhere to put his hands as he threw his head back against the headboard. "Ah Fuck Bells. That feels incredible. Don't move your mouth Bella"

Before I knew what was happening Jared moved me with my mouth still on his cock so that my pussy was right in his face. He gently spread my lips and licked my clit. We both moaned and I am not sure if my moan had the same affect on him but the vibrations from his mouth sent me into a whole new level of ecstasy. I am sure he felt it too cause he bucked his hips forcing his cock deeper in my mouth. I thought I was gonna choke at first from his length but I got used to very quickly. He stuck his tongue inside me as he fingered my clit. This was better than anything I could imagine. "Jared. I. AM. ."

"Cum baby, he said against my clit. Please you taste so good I want to taste all of you." He pressed harder on my clit with his tongue and I started to quiver underneath him. I had to remove my mouth from his cock which I hated to do, but the pleasure I was feeling was too much. He flicked his tongue on my clit again and I screamed as I came on his face. He licked me from bottom to top and I squirmed when he reached my clit.

"Oh honey that was. I cant even find words for what that was. I am so sorry you didn't cum."

"I never said we were done, baby"

With that he flipped me on my back and reached for the condoms in his drawer. Good thing. I hadn't been on the pill for a while cause it was starting to make me sick and I was ovulating. Last thing we needed was for to get pregnant.

He slipped the condom on hovered over me making sure he didn't put any of his weight on me. He looked at me and I nodded my head to let him know I was sure. I wanted to feel him inside me something fierce.

He entered me slowly and I was kinda glad cause it had been a while since I had sex with anyone. He could tell he was hurting me a bit and he stopped.

"Its fine baby. I am fine keep going." I really was ok. It wasn't really pain as much as that I was tight from not doing anything for a while.

He pushed further and then as if there was nothing blocking him I felt sheer ecstasy. He filled me completely and this couldn't be more right.

"Bella you are so fucking tight. I could stay in your forever. You are so warm and you feel so damn good."

He started pumping faster and harder into my pussy and I started feeling like i was gonna cum again.

"Jared baby I am gonna cum. Oh god I am gonna cum."

"Me too. Hold on just a second honey I want to cum with you"

I leaned forward which didn't help me holding off cause I could feel him even deeper, but I knew I was gonna last much longer and I had to help him along. I reached up to his ear and started whispering to him.

"That's right baby. Slam your cock inside. Mmmmm you feel so good. Oh Jared. It is so big and thick. Oh yeah baby right there. Ugh!"

"Oh Bella! Mmmmmmm!!!"

I guess that was all he needed cause he started tensing and I knew I could let go. Two more deep pumps and we were both cumming screaming I love each others names.

He pulled out of me and laid next to me as we tried to regain our breathing. He kissed me softly, thanked me and got up to clean himself off. He came back a few minutes later with a warm washcloth and cleaned me up being very gentle knowing I was still sensitive from our recent love making.

"Jared that was amazing. I love you."

"I love you too baby."

We laid there for a for a little while until I realized I had to leave and go home before Charlie freaked out.

"Baby as much as I would love to stay here, Charlie would have a heart attack. I have to go. I will be here tomorrow. "

"I know. Come on I'll walk you to the car."

"I love you Jar-"

"I love you too Bells. See you tomorrow."

I drove home and had this bad feeling the whole way home like something bad was coming. I shook it off and just told myself I was overreacting. I parked the car on the street and went to call Jared to let him know I was here. I went to open the phone when someone grabbed me from behind and put a rag over my face. That is all I remember before it all went black.


	6. Torture

Chapter 6

Torture

KPOV

I didn't know if I necessarily agreed with Mike's plan but he promised we weren't going to hurt her, that we were just going scare her enough to leave Jared. What could that hurt right?

I knew Bella was at Jared's cause I saw her truck there before I left for Forks to meet Mike. Mike was going to wait for her to get home and grab her. There was an old warehouse that his parents used to use for the overstock from Newton's Outfitters and he was gonna keep her there for two days. He got some chlorophyll from somewhere I am sure I don't want to know and we just waited for her to get home. I was scared and almost backed out, but I kept telling myself we were just gonna scare her.

About an hour later she came driving up in her truck. She got out and was getting ready to call someone, probably Jared, when Mike grabbed her from behind and put the rag over her mouth to render her unconscious.

"Get your car Kim and follow me to the warehouse." He told me. I was starting to feel kinda bad but it was too late now. The deed was done. We drove about ten minutes and pulled up the warehouse. Mike carried Bella and handcuffed her to the shelf that was built into the walls. Why did he handcuff her. It is not like she could go anywhere. She didn't have a car. This was starting to feel worse, but I was kinda scared what Mike would do if I backed out.

She came to about two hours later and just looked at me with fear in her eyes. She moved a little and realized she was trapped. She seemed kinda out of it and gasped when she realized where she was. She worked for Mike's parents for a few years and I am sure she had to come to this warehouse before. Mike had run out to get some food.

"Kim? Is that you? Kim what is going on?" She asked

"Bella you are fine. You know what is going on. You have to realize that you and Jared don't belong together."

"Kim this is crazy. Do you realize what Jared is going to do when he realizes I am missing? Did you think about that?" She was angry but her fear ruled over her anger. Of course I didn't think about that, but Jared would never find out it was us. She would be too scared and even if she did we would be long gone.

"Bella just shut up." I snapped. Where was Mike. Just as I said that he walked in.

"So I see our little prisoner has come to. Hi baby! It is so nice to see you conscious." Mike told Bella

"Michael Newton you are fucking crazy. Jared is going to kill you when he finds out you took me. Are you really that far gone that you would think you could get away with this?" Bella screamed.

"Bella. You brought this on yourself honey. I got you some food. I know you have to be hungry. Here Kim eat this."

"Do you really think I would eat anything you gave me you stupid fuck. You probably poisoned it." She cried.

"Oh come on honey. I want you to be alive and alert for this" He said. For what we were just gonna hold her here till tomorrow.

Bella wouldn't eat and that made Mike even angrier. "I didn't poison your food you stupid bitch" With that he smacked her across the face and I could feel her pain. What the fuck?

"Mike! We agreed we weren't gonna hurt her! What the fuck are you doing?" I screamed at him.

"Did you really think I was gonna bring her here and not teach her a lesson. Come on Kimmy. Even you are not that stupid. It is time she realized what it was like to be with a real man again." He just chuckled.

"Mike you have lost your mind. This isn't funny anymore. Let her go and I will drop her off in La Push. Then we will leave and no one has to know it was us. Seriously what are you thinking?"

Holy cow he was gonna rape her! I was mad at Bella for taking Jared, but as a woman I could stand by and watch her be raped. However, what would Mike do to me if I tried to stop him. I had to get out of here before it got too late. I needed to go to Jared. He would be furious when he realized I had my hand in this, but I didn't know what else to do. He hit her again and she cried in pain.

Mike went to the bathroom and this was my chance. Before I ran out the door and I turned around. "Bella I am so sorry." I ran to my car before Mike could realize I was gone and headed for La Push. Jared probably realized by now that Bella was gone.

I got to Jared's and banged on the door till I thought I was gonna break my wrist. No one answered and I could see him heading out of Sam's. Jared looked awful. He really does love Bella. What have I done?

"Jared!" I called to him

"Kim I don't have time for your shit. What do you want?"

"Please don't ask me how I know this right now, although I am sure you can figure it out. I know where Bella is"

He started shaking and Sam ran up behind him to pull him back. Just them Jake came running up.

"Where Kim? Where the fuck is she? What have you done with her?" Jake was pissed and he had the right to be.

"Well….Mike and I were pissed cause of what was going on and we grabbed her last night when she got home from Jared's. Mike said we were just gonna scare her, but he hit her three times and said he was gonna show her what it was like to be with a real man again. She is at the old warehouse for Newton's Outfitters. Hurry before he hurts her." I told them and dropped to my knees.

"Like the two of you haven't hurt her enough" Jared screamed.

"I'm so…."

"Kim don't you dare tell me you are sorry. I don't know who you are anymore but you are gonna pay for this. You better hope he hasn't hurt her anymore." Jared screamed and ran for his car with Jake and Sam behind him.

"Embry make sure she doesn't leave. Call Charlie and let him know what is going on. I will call you when we find her." Sam directed him.

Embry brought me inside Emily's and the stares from the rest of the guys and Emily was enough to make me cringe. I really fucked up.


	7. Torture Part 2

Chapter 7

Torture Part 2

BPOV

Kim left. She just left me here. Mike goes to the bathroom and she just leaves. How could she being a woman, no matter how mad she as at me leave knowing Mike had planned on raping me. How did this happen? My life was finally going great and now this! I tried to get free but there was no way I was getting out of these handcuffs. Maybe Kim went to get help. Who was I kidding she was a selfish idiot. She was just trying to save herself. Shit Mike is coming back!

"So Bells. It is so nice to spend some time with you. I have missed you so much honey. I know you have missed me too." Mike said. He must be crazy

"Missed you? Just let me go and I swear we can try to be together."

"Bella come on I am not stupid. I know you are just saying that. As soon as you get out of here you will run back to that over grown idiot."

"Mike think about this. If you go through with this you will go to jail if Jared doesn't kill you first."

"I have thought about it and if this is how I can be with you then so be it. I just hope you are ready for me baby."

He started coming towards me and I thrashed around trying to get him away. He smacked me again harder than before and I was stunned. How I didn't get knocked out is beyond me. Part of me wanted to blame Jared for this. If it wasn't for the wolves he never would have imprinted on me and Mike and would have never broken up. Who am I kidding. Jared is my life. This is no more his fault than it is mine. Maybe if I focused on Jared I could get through this.

Mike laid on top of me and kissed me as I turned my head. That didn't help and just pissed him off more. He wrapped his hand around my throat and told me if I was smart I would stay still or at least try to enjoy it. Maybe it would be better if he just killed me. He shoved his tongue in my mouth and as much as I was tempted to bite I was afraid he really would kill me so I just laid there and let my thoughts drift to Jared and the last few months.

Mike tore off my clothes and it was no where as it was when I was with Jared. Hard to believe that was just last night. He grabbed my nipple in his teeth and bit down hard. I screamed in pain and he just laughed.

"I knew you liked it rough bitch" Mike said as he laughed.

He rubbed my clit and it hurt. I wasn't turned on at all and I knew when he entered me it was gonna be excruciating. He got mad when I didn't respond to his "foreplay" like he wanted me to and pulled my head back by grabbing my hair.

"You can at least try to pretend you are not thinking about that asshole. You are with me you fucking slut. ME! Not him and after this he will never want you again after he realizes what a whore you are. Hell no one will want your skanky ass." Mike sneared at me.

He spread my fold and jammed his cock inside of me. I screamed as he tired to get further inside of me. It hurt worse than when I lost my virginity to him. Funny how he took my innocence away twice. He continued to slam into me and I just laid there and cried. Where was Jared. Surely he had to know I was missing. Mike pumped his horrible intruding cock inside me painfully one more time and came and as he grunted into my hair.

"Now you know what it is like to be with a real man again bitch."

He threw a towel at me and unlocked my cuffs so I could clean myself off when I heard the sweetest sound I could ever imagine possible.

"BELLA! WHERE ARE YOU BELLA! BELLA!" Jared called. He was here. Thank goodness.

Mike tried to run the other way when Sam's big hand grabbed him by the throat. I was still laying there naked when Jake, Sam and Jared came up and Jake ran over to me and covered me with the towel Mike threw at me. Jared just stood there shaking. If Sam didn't get Mike out of here he was gonna phase. Jake helped me up and took off his shirt and slipped it over me. I walked up to Mike and spit in his face before I collapsed in Jake's arms.

"You stupid asshole." Jared shouted at him "I swear I am gonna kill you."

"Jared calm down man. You don't want to do this here. Charlie is on his way and he will take care of it. Don't do this dude. Bella needs you to be free, not in jail for killing this worthless piece of shit." Sam told him

"How can you two just stand there so calmly. He raped her! FUCKING RAPED HER! HE SHOULD HAVE HIS DICK CUT OFF!" Jared yelled again

I was able to stand up enough to walk over to Jared. I had to calm him down and let me know I was okay even though I was falling apart.

"Bella" Jake tried to hold me back. I knew it was cause he didn't want me to be near Jared if he phased, but I had to go to him.

"Jake it is ok."

I looked at Jared and I could tell he was gonna be ok and I ran into his arms. He picked me up and carried me out of the warehouse. I could hear Mike scream and Jake punched him in the face.

We got outside and my dad came running up to us.

"Bella! Bella! Are you okay. Jared is okay?" My dad yelled as he ran to us.

'She is gonna okay Charlie. I need to get her to the hospital. Sam and Jake are in the warehouse waiting for you with Mike and Kim is at Emily's."

Kim actually went to get help. I was grateful that she was smart enough to do that, but I would never forgive her. Charlie went to grab me but I clung to Jared's neck.

"Dad I am fine. I promise."

My dad had a tear running down his cheek. Charlie never showed emotion. He knew how bad the situation was.

"Bells. Did he? I mean did….." He could barely get the words out.

"Yes daddy he raped me." it sounded worse when I admitted it and I could feel Jared begin to shake again. I kissed his cheek and he calmed down. He put me in the ambulance and rode with me to the hospital while my father cuffed Mike and brought him to the station. Sam and Jake went with him. I think Jake was afraid Charlie would take matters into his own hands and didn't want Charlie to risk his career for that.

We got to the hospital and they wheeled me into the emergency room, Jared never leaving my side. Not even when they did the pelvic exam to see what damage was done. I could tell it was taking everything Jared had to keep it together.

The doctor came back and asked me a few questions and told me what was going on.

"Miss Swan, I need to know if the man that raped you used protection?" Dr Snow asked.

Jared and I both looked at each other in fear. Mike hadn't used protection and I knew I was ovulating. FUCK!

"No Dr. Snow he didn't."

"Miss Swan I have to tell you, which I am sure you already know that there is chance you could have gotten pregnant. Although there was some vaginal tearing, there was no other damage done. I am sure you will be able to conceive in the future. I can give you the morning after pill if you want it, but I have to warn you it is not always affective. It does have some pretty strong side affects." the doctor told us.

I didn't believe in abortion, this was different. If this baby exists it was not conceived out of love. It was out of violence and I couldn't raise a child like that or expect Jared too, but could I kill it? I wasn't sure, but I knew if I waited and I was in fact pregnant I wouldn't be able to terminate the pregnancy. I guess it was better to do it now without knowing for sure if I was pregnant.

"Yes Dr. I would like the pill."

"Bella wait" Jared said. "I know your views on abortion and I cant let you do this."

"I will give you both a few minutes" Dr Snow said

"Jared I have to do this. I don't believe in abortion you are right. However, this baby if it exists was not created out of love. It was created out of violence, by an evil man that I don't love. I would never keep the baby and don't think I can carry it cause it would remind me of what happened everyday, and when I do get pregnant I want it to be yours, when we are both ready. Please understand I need to do this."

"Baby I will support whatever you want. What are you going to do though if it doesn't work?"

"We will come to that road if we have to. As long as you are by my side I can do anything. I love you. Thank you for saving me."

"Bella, I will always be there. I love you too."

I took the pill and my dad and the rest of the pack got to the hospital. Dad sent a female office in to question me. He just said he couldn't do it. If Jared wasn't in the room, my dad or someone from the pack was with me. They kept me over night for observation and my dad took me home the next morning. Jared said he needed to go for a run and would see me later.

I could see Jared falling apart and I felt awful. I knew I needed to let him go work this out and that he would come back when he was ready. When we got home I told my dad that I need to lay down and went upstairs and cried for hours. I wasn't gonna leave my window open cause I was scared, but I knew that if Jared came here after my dad was asleep he would need a way to get in. Around midnight I heard someone come in the window and I turned knowing Jared was finally here. You can imagine my surprise when I saw Jake standing in my room.

"Jake?"

"Hey Bells. How are you holding up?"

"I am okay for now Jake. Not that I am not glad to see you, but why are you here. Where's Jared?" I felt like my heart had been ripped out in that moment and I knew Jared was gone.

"Bells. Jared is gone. He said if it wasn't for him this never would have happened to you. He blames himself."

"Jake I am not gonna tell you that didn't flash through my head for a second when I realized what was happening, but I shoved it out of my head. This is Mike and Kim's fault. Is he phased?"

"Yes"

"Take me out into the fucking woods and phase I want to talk to him. He can hear me through you right?"

"Yes Bells, but I am not sure that is such a good idea."

"Jacob Black don't you dare tell me what is a good idea. I cant do this without him."

Jake took me outside and stepped behind the trees to phase. He shook his head when he came out to let me know he could hear Jared's thoughts and that he was still phased. I walked up to Jake totally unafraid. I have seen Jake in wolf form before and I was actually kinda angry right now that Jared would abandon me.

"Jared Larson I know you can hear me. Don't you dare phase back. You are gonna listen to what I have to say. I love you. This is no way your fault. Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. Has our love been easy? NO, but it is what it is and I cant do this without you. I need you. You said that you would always be here for me. Please come home baby. I need you." I started crying and Jake ran behind the tree to phase back.

"He's on his way home Bella. He is coming. Lets get you back inside."


	8. She Needs You Idiot

**Chapter 8**

**She needs you idiot.**

**Jared POV**

**Dr. Snow discharged Bella and Charlie was going to take her home. I needed to go for a run to get rid of some of this anger and I told Bella that I would see her later. I kissed her on the top of the head and ran out of the hospital with Jake and Sam at my heels. I decided I was leaving and I phased hoping I can get out of here before Sam and Jake heard my thoughts.**

_**Jake - You fucking asshole. How are you going to leave her after what she has been through. She needs you.**_

_**Me- Jake I am no good for her. It is my fault this happened to her. She wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for me.**_

_**Sam - Jared that is besides the point and crazy. We can only deal with the hand we were dealt. Bella wont make it through this without you.**_

_**Paul - Bro, have you lost your mind. Stop being a schmuck and get back to Bella's house.**_

_**Me - I have to do this. She has Jake. She will be fine.**_

_**Jake - Dude I may be here best friend, but she is your imprint. You know the pain of not being with your imprint. Don't make her deal with this and you being gone. Please. **_

_**Me- I'm sorry. I have to go. I am not worthy of her love. Tell her I'm sorry.**_

_**Jake - No way. You leave it is up to you to make amends. It is bad enough I have to go and break the news to her ASSHOLE!**_

**I ran off listening to them cursing me in their thoughts. If it wasn't for me Bella would have never been raped. She wouldn't have been going through this and go against her principles and taken that morning after pill. I could hear the guys disagreeing with me and I just ignored them. Bella would be alright eventually and I would deal with the pain of the separation. It was the least I could do for her.**

**I felt bad that Jake had to be the one to tell her I was gone, but I knew if I went to tell her and say goodbye that she would try to stop me and I couldn't resist her begging me to stay. As sick as it made me I knew Jake would comfort her and maybe she could learn to love someone else. She deserved to be happy. Jake phased out and I knew he was going to talk to Bella. Eventually everyone else phased out too and I was finally alone with my thoughts.**

**I ran for what seemed like hours. The silence was terrifying. I missed Bella already and I almost couldn't go on cause the pain in my chest was so bad. I continued pushing myself and I heard Jake phase back in. What was he doing. Bella needed him. Surely Sam wouldn't have made him patrol tonight. Jake was singing the national anthem in his head and I knew he was trying to block his thoughts. Then I heard it. Someone else was there. He phased in front of her! Was he crazy. I could hear his thoughts tell Bella to go ahead and I went to phase human when Jake told me that Bella begged him to phase so she could talk to me through his thoughts. Then I heard my angel speak. She was mad!**

"_**Jared Larson I know you can hear me. Don't you dare phase back. You are gonna listen to what I have to say. I love you. This is no way your fault. Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. Has our love been easy? NO, but it is what it is and I cant do this without you. I need you. You said that you would always be here for me. Please come home baby. I need you." **_

**My heart was breaking. What was I thinking. How could I think she could do this without me.**

_**I'm coming. Tell her I'm coming Jake!**_

**I could feel Jake phase back out and he must be talking to her.**

**I got to her window and Jake was standing outside.**

"**Dude I am not even begin to tell you how pissed off I am at you right now. Do you realize that I had to put her in danger and phase with her there. She begged me. You are my brother and I love you man, but I swear if you ever do anything that stupid again I will kill you." I have never heard Jake so mad before.**

"**I know man. I fucked up. Is she awake?"**

"**Yes she is waiting for you. Don't be surprised if she gives you hell."**

"**I wouldn't expect anything less from her. What is going on with Mike and Kim?"**

"**Kim is being charged with kidnapping and an accessory to rape since she knew what Mike was planning before she ran. Mike is being charged with kidnapping, rape, and attempted murder. They will need Bella to testify, but neither of them will ever see the light of day."**

"**Does she know that?"**

"**No I was gonna let tonight sink in and tell her tomorrow. You can talk to her about it later."**

"**OK. Thanks Jake. See you tomorrow."**

**Jake left and I climbed into Bella's window. As mad as she was at me she was still beautiful. She glared at me and I immediately felt the stupidity of running away.**

"**Nice of you to finally show your face" Ok I deserve that**

"**Bella, honey. I'm sorry. I know that doesn't cover it. I feel so responsible for what happened to you. How can you not hate me?"**

"**Jared. I could never hate you. You are what kept me going when Mike attacked me. I love you. This is not your fault. It is Mike and Kim's craziness that caused this. Not you."**

**Bella tell me that you didn't think for one second that if I didn't imprint on you this never would have happened." She didn't say anything. "That's what I thought."**

"**Jared. I thought it for two seconds and realized that I wouldn't want my life without you in it. You are my soul. I cant breathe when you are gone. This is neither of our faults. Mike and Kim will pay. The next few months are going to be hard and I cant do this without you. Please don't leave me again."**

"**Bells, I am not going anywhere unless you order me away. I will never leave you again. I am so sorry. Please forgive me."**

"**Of course I forgive you idiot. Just don't ever do it again. I will not stop Jake from kicking your ass if you ever leave me again. Will you stay with me tonight?"**

"**Of course."**

"**I have been thinking a lot these last few hours Jar- I want it all. After I graduate next month I want to move in with you. I want it all. I want to marry you, have your babies, watch our grandchildren grow, grow old with you. I need it. I need you."**

"**Bella. Really? After all this you still want that?"**

"**Yes. I want every part of you."**

"**You know I want that too Bells. I love you. You are such an amazing woman. I love you."**

"**I love you too."**

**Before I could wrap my arms around her she was sleeping. I was an idiot for leaving her. I will never make that mistake again. The next few months are going to be hard for her, but I will be here every waking moment. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep and dreamt of everything Bella talked about. Marrying her and seeing two little children running around the backyard while we sat on our porch watching them. **

_**A/N: I am trying to get these chapters out as fast as I can since I know I wont be able to this week and I will be gone next week. Thanks for the great reviews. ~Lauren**_


	9. I Will Be Ok

Chapter 9

I will be ok

BPOV

It has been three months since Mike kidnapped and raped me. Jared has been great. He is so patient. He knows when I need him and knows when I need some time alone. Charlie found it really hard to talk to me at first, but we worked through that. I know it was just hard for him to know that his little girl had the worst thing ever done to her and he felt like he didn't protect me. There was nothing anyone could have done.

I started going to Port Angeles once a week to talk to a therapist and go to a support group for rape victims. I really didn't want to go, but I knew if I was going to get passed this and live my life with Jared that I had to something. The first month was the hardest.

_**FLASHBACK**(one month after attack)_

"_Bella do you want to go to Sam and Emily's today?"_

"_No Jared I just want to be alone. You go if you want. I will be okay." I really didn't want him to go, but I wasn't worthy of anyone's company and my mood would just bring everyone down._

"_Bells, Emily and Leah really miss you. The pack wants to see you. It will be good for you to get out."_

"_Shit Jared! I said I didn't want to. I don't want to go there, I don't want to go out period. I am not worthy of the sympathy. Just go."_

"_No! I am not leaving you like this. Bells listen. I know it has only been a month, but you are doing nothing but sitting in your room. I cant imagine how hard this must be for you, but I think you need to see someone angel. Maybe it will help if you talk to someone."_

"_Oh so now I am crazy! Great! What else Jared? I know you are only here cause you have to be."_

"_First of all you are not crazy. You have been through a traumatic experience and I want you to get better. Secondly, what do you mean I am only here cause I have to be. I love you."_

"_It is the imprint that is making you come here. I'm damaged. I know you only come here cause it hurts you too much to not see me. I mean jeez you haven't touched me once since you came back. Am I that revolting?"_

"_What the fuck Bella! I am here cause I love you. Do you understand that? I love you! I am not here cause of the damn imprint. I am here cause I want to be here. And it is not that I don't want to touch you. Are you kidding? It kills me not to kiss and hug you, but I didn't think you were ready. I will not push myself on you. It has nothing to do with not wanting you and you are not damaged. I love you Bella and I want you to get better. I know what that asshole did to you broke you in half. I am not expecting you to get over it, I know it doesn't work that way. But damn it Bella. If you want to get better you have to help yourself. I'm going to Sam's I cant stand to watch you down yourself. If you want to come call me and I will come get you. I am not leaving cause I don't want you, so don't even get that notion in your head. I want you, my body and heart aches for you, I just think you need some time to figure out what you want to do. If you decide you don't want to come to Sam's that is fine and I will see you tomorrow."_

_He leaned in to kiss my head and I was going to pull away at first, but I didn't. I went to grab him and hug him, but he was out the door. FUCK! I love him so much and I just really hurt him. I know I need to talk to someone, I was just hoping Jared and I could do this together, without outside help. I was starting to see that wasn't the case. I'm gonna call around tomorrow. Maybe Jared will go with me. I know he would if I asked him. I have to do this for us. Shit, he is my soul mate._

_I called him and told him I didn't want to come to Sam's, but that I was going to call around tomorrow to find a therapist and a support group. He told me he was proud of me and that he would be over later. He volunteered to come with before I even asked. He was so perfect. It turned out that there was a support group for boyfriends and husbands of rape victims too. It met the same night my meeting did and Jared signed up. I didn't even ask him to. He just said he wanted to do whatever he could to help me. **END FLASHBACK**_

We were leaving the support group meeting and decided to go to dinner. It has been a while since Jared and I spent quality time together without the pack being involved or talking about the rape. I needed something to do that didn't involve anything but us. I wanted Jared so bad, but I was scared. I knew I wasn't ready to have sex with him again, not yet. I just wanted to feel his arms around me. Sure we hugged and kissed some, I just wanted more. I knew I was getting better everyday and I would be ready to give myself to him again. We were walking in the restaurant when Jessica and Lauren were getting ready to walk out.

"Well if it isn't Bella Swan. How are you Bella? Decide to accuse anyone else of rape today?" Lauren said.

Was she serious? Did she really think I made this up? I was not her. I didn't create drama to get attention. I was about to say something when Jessica actually stood up for me.

"Lauren shut up! How can you say that? Would you like if someone forced himself on you? I went to go see Mike after it happened to find out if it was true. He couldn't even look at me. I think you have an apology to make."

"Apology? Really? She doesn't mean anything to me? Mike was probably trying to make you feel sorry for him. He would never do that. I mean it was Bella and this freak that broke his heart."

I couldn't take anymore and I walked up to Lauren and punched her square in the face. I was not normally a violent person, but she pushed me over the edge when she called Jared a freak.

"Jessica, I think you and your friend should leave. Lauren is that your name? Leave Bella alone, don't talk to her. Matter of fact don't even look at her." I have seen Jared upset before, but this was different.

Jessica grabbed Lauren and turned to leave. She turned around and mouthed sorry to me as she walked away. That was the last time from what I heard that Lauren and Jessica spoke. Jared told me we could go home, but I told him I couldn't let stupid ignorant people like Lauren Mallory ruin my progress. I realized at that moment that I would be okay as long as I had Jared by my side. I am not gonna say that I never think of what happened, but it was slowly going to the back of mind, that is until the trial came.


	10. The Trial

**Chapter 10**

**The Trial**

**JPOV**

**I was kinda worried about how the trial was going to affect Bella. She has been doing really well. We have fooled around a lot lately and although I wish I could make love to her again, I understand that she is terrified. I still sometimes blame myself, but the support group is helping. Of course I have to edit my stories. I cant very well say that I think it Is my fault because I imprinted on Bella and that I am werewolf. I would committed rather than going to support group meetings. I just said that it was love at first sight for us and she left Mike for me. It worked and it helps me understand what Bella is going through, which is what this is all about anyway.**

**The trial was tomorrow at 10am. Mike was going to plead insanity, but when the District Attorney's psychiatrist evaluated him he found that Mike definitely knew the difference between right and wrong. So now he was pleading not guilty and Bella would have to testify. Kim turned state's evidence and plead to second degree kidnapping so she didn't have an actual trial, but was testifying today. She was sentenced to ten years with the possibility of parole after six years. Mike was being charged with kidnapping in the first degree, rape in the second degree and assault in the first degree. That asshole will never see the light of day again. **

**I got to Bella's around 8am so we could go to the court house. I could tell how stressed she was. She didn't want to testify, but knew she had to since there was no one else witness to the actual rape. Jake and I were testifying to how we found her when we got to the warehouse. Sam and the rest of the pack were coming to get us out of there incase we couldn't control ourselves. I didn't want to phase in the courtroom, but I knew that the defense was going to go at her full force. Emily met us outside and said the guys would be here momentarily.**

**They escorted Mike into the court room and I could swear he smirked at Bella as he walked by. This was going to be harder than I thought. I wanted to kill that ass. Kim was at the front in handcuffs and her pretty orange suit. She turned around to look at me and gave this I'm sorry look, but I just ignored her and concentrated on Bella. Did she really think that after what she did I was just going to forgive and forget. The elders of the tribe already agreed that when she got of prison she was to move far away from La Push and never come back.**

**The trial started off kinda slow. They read the charges and asked Mike how he plead. Asked if he understood the charges that were being brought against him and he nodded. The doctor testified first as to the condition Bella was in when she got there and what was done to treat her. To my surprise the defense didn't cross examine. Jake testified next and then it was my turn. That defense attorney was an asshole.**

**DA- Mr. Larson please explain what happened before you found Miss Swan at the warehouse.**

**Me - I had noticed that Bella, I mean Miss Swan had not shown up at my house. She was there everyday at 4 and she was an hour late. Chief Swan called me an hour later to tell me he was not too happy that Miss Swan spent the night and could he please send her home. I then told him that Miss Swan left my house at 11pm the evening prior. It was then that Chief Swan and I realized that something was wrong. About two hours later I was coming out of Mr. Uley's house when Miss Connors ran up to me screaming that Miss Swan had been kidnapped. I of course asked her how she knew and she confessed that she and Mr. Newton grabbed her from her house. Miss Connors told me that she left when Mr. Newton was talking about raping Miss Swan after he had hit her three times. Miss Connors told us where we could find Miss Swan. We called Chief Swan to tell him what we knew and took off to the warehouse to rescue Miss Swan.**

**DA - Could you please tell us what you found?**

**Me - When we got to the warehouse I called for Miss Swan and we saw that Mr. Newton was trying to run. Mr. Uley found him and held him until Chief Swan arrived outside. Mr. Black ran up to Miss Swan, I was in too much shock at Miss Swan laying on the floor naked and bruised to do anything. Mr. Black wrapped her in a towel and then took of his shirt to cover her. I will admit I threatened Mr. Newton, but would you do if you found your girlfriend naked in a warehouse? We brought Miss Swan out of the warehouse and into the ambulance, as Chief Swan arrested Mr. Newton.**

**DA - Thank you Mr. Larson. No further questions.**

**Now it was the defense's turn. Mr. Jackson, Mike's attorney got up and walked over to the stand and started his line of questioning.**

**Mr. Jackson - Mr. Larson, isn't it possible that Miss Swan had consenting sexual intercourse with Mr. Newton and that Miss Connors beat her up?**

**Me - There is no way that Bella, Miss Swan consented to having sex with that animal. Miss Connors was mad about the situation, but I believe her when she says she just wanted to scare Miss Swan.**

**Judge - Mr. Larson, you will refrain from calling the defendant names.**

**Me - yes sir.**

**Mr. Jackson - How do you know this Mr. Larson, you weren't there?**

**Me - Sir, I know Miss Swan. She and I are in love and she would never consent to sex with Mr. Newton. She would never, ever cheat on me. I know that in my heart. I have no doubts that Miss Swan was raped.**

**Mr. Jackson - How can you be so sure Mr. Larson. Miss Swan did leave Mr. Newton for you. Maybe she decided she wanted my client back in her life.**

**Me - That is not what happened. Miss Swan and I are committed to each other and no one else. **

**Mr. Jackson - No further questions.**

**I got down off the stand and Mike just smirked. He was a miserable excuse for a human being. Bella looked like she was going to pass out. How could they think that my Bella would ever lie about being raped. I saw how she was when I got to the warehouse.**

**Kim was called next and she testified that she was very jealous of mine and Bella's relationship and heartbroken that she was dumped for Bella. She admitted agreeing to Mike's plan to kidnap her, but had no intention of causing her physical harm. She stated that she witnessed Mike hit Bella three times and that when she realized that Mike was going to rape Bella she ran out while Mike was gone and raced to the reservation to get me.**

**The defense attorney basically accused Kim of making this all up and that it was her that beat Bella and that she was jealous that Mike still showed an interest in Bella. That it was a known fact that Mike and Kim had a sexual relationship and that she was trying to get back at Mike and Bella. Kim stayed strong and said again as she cried that she did kidnap Bella, but didn't plan on hurting her and ran when she realized Mike's intentions. He finished with his cross examination and Kim was led back to her seat.**

**We took a two hour recess and then it would be Bella's turn to take the stand. The defense decided that Mike would not testify. I don't know why he was stupid enough not to testify if he was pleading that he was innocent, but whatever. It made it easier with him not testifying. Bella was so nervous during the recess that I didn't think she was going to make it. Emily and I took her outside to get some air and she lost it.**

"**Jared I cant do this. I want to go home. I cant testify. They are going to make me look like a slut Jar-."**

"**Bella you can do this. We all know what a monster he is and I know you are brave enough to do this. You know that if you don't testify he will only be charged with assault and kidnapping. He will be out in ten years. You can do this baby."**

"**Bella. I know you can do this" Emily assured her. "You are a strong, strong woman. Lets get this over with and we can go home. You can do this."**

**She calmed down some, but just sat there until we were called back inside. What if she could take this and she fell back into the shell of a person she was before she started therapy. I was really worried about her.**

**BPOV**

I was so scared I thought I would pass out. If it wasn't for Jared and the others I would have chickened out and ran. Jared was my rock. He has been amazing and I owed to myself and him to do this. It was the only way I could really get passed this and we could move on. We got back into the court room and the judge stepped back in. We resumed and I was called to the stand. The bailiff had me swear against the bible that I was telling the truth and the DA began.

DA - Miss Swan, I know this is hard for you, but please tell us what happened after you left Mr. Larson's house.

I can do this. I can do this.

Me - I got home around 11 and got out of my truck to call Jared and let him know I was home. I closed the phone shut and was grabbed from behind. A rag was put over my mouth and I lost consciousness. I'm sorry this is just very hard for me.

DA - Miss Swan we understand. Would you like a glass of water?

I couldn't hold back my tears. It was nearly impossible. I didn't even know if I would be able to speak.

Me - Yes I would like some water please.

The DA brought me some water and urged me to continue.

Me - When I came everything was a little blurry. As soon as I could focus I noticed that Kimberly Connors was sitting next to me and that I was handcuffed to the self behind me. I was terrified. I noticed after a minute that I was at Newton's Outfitter's warehouse. I had worked there a few summers ago and had to sometimes go to the warehouse to get overstock. I couldn't imagine that Miss Connors did this by herself, but I wasn't sure. She informed me that I knew why I was there and I didn't belong with Mr. Larson. A few minutes later Michael Newton returned with food and greeted me telling me It was nice to see my conscious. I told Mr. Newton he was crazy that Jared would be furious that he took me.

DA - Go on Miss Swan

Me - He offered me food but I refused not knowing if he poisoned it. He got mad and told me he wanted me alert and alive for what he was going to do. It made him mad that I refused and he smacked me. Miss Connors seemed appalled and was furious stating that there was never any intention on hurting me. Mr. Newton stated that she was stupid if she thought he was going to get me here and not teach me a lesson. That I needed to find out again what being with a real man was like. (At this point I was crying and shaking. This was awful and it was just the DA. The defense attorney hadn't even started.)

DA - Miss Swan continue if you can please.

Me - Um…Miss Connors got very upset and tried to talk Mr. Newton out of doing anything and even said she would drop me off in La Push and that they could run. Mr. Newton hit me again and went to the restroom. At that moment Miss Connors apologized to me and ran out of the warehouse. I couldn't believe she just left me there. A few minutes later Mr. Newton came out of the restroom.

This is where I knew I was going to completely lose it. I had to recount what happened to a room of strangers along with my friends, family, and Jared what Mike did to me. Jared and I didn't really talk about the specifics. I didn't want to talk about it and I am sure he couldn't take hearing it. I glanced at him hoping he would see how sorry I was and I saw nothing but sadness and love in his eyes. My dad showed the same thing in his eyes as did the rest of the pack.

DA - Miss Swan?

Me - Mr. Newton came back saying how much he missed me and that and that he knew I missed him too. At this time I was willing to try anything. I didn't want him touching me. I tried to convince him we could try to work things out, but he saw through me realizing I didn't mean a word I said. He accused me of trying to trick me and that he knew as soon as he released me that I would run back to Jared. He told me to get ready and started coming towards me. I tried what I could to get free but it was no use. He smacked me again and it is a wonder I didn't pass out. I thought if I focused on my Jared it wouldn't be so bad. Mr. Newton kissed me and I turned my head. It made him mad and he grabbed my throat, telling me if I was smart I would just lay there and take it. He shoved his tongue in my mouth and I thought about biting him, but was afraid what he would do.

I was crying harder now than I did when it was happening. Just the thought of reliving this was killing me.

DA - Can you go on Miss Swan?

I looked back towards Jared and he was in tears. The rest of the pack looked either disgusted or was in shock. Emily was crying as was my dad. I felt defeated, but I was almost done and damn it I was gonna help put this asshole away.

Me - Yes I can go on. Mr. Newton ripped off my clothes and grabbed my nipple in his mouth and bit down hard, as I screamed. He just laughed. He started rubbing me in between my legs and it hurt so bad I cried. He told me he knew I liked it rough and called me a bitch. He got mad when I didn't respond and he grabbed my head pulling my hair. His exact words were

"You can at least try to pretend you are not thinking about that asshole. You are with me you fucking slut. ME! Not him and after this he will never want you again after he realizes what a whore you are. Hell no one will want your skanky ass."

He spread my legs and jammed himself inside of me. It hurt and I cried out in pain. He continued to rape me until he ejaculated inside of me. When he was done he slid out of me and told me that now I knew what it was like to be with a real man again. He threw a towel at me and uncuffed me so I could clean myself off. It was then that I heard the sweetest sound. My Jared and the guys had come to find me. Mike tried to run but Sam Uley grabbed him until my dad, Chief Swan arrived. Jared was in shock and couldn't move. Jacob Black wrapped my naked body in the towel and then gave me his shirt to cover me. I walked up to Mr. Newton and spit in his face. I know it wasn't lady like, but I couldn't stop myself from doing it. I collapsed . I regained enough strength to run into Jared's arms and he carried me outside to my dad. I told my dad that Mr. Newton had raped me and they arrested him. I rode to the ambulance to the hospital.

DA - How have you been holding up Miss Swan?

Me - The first month was horrible, but I have recently started therapy and a support group. If it wasn't for my family and Jared I don't know what would have happened to me.

DA - Thank you no further questions.

I sighed as I realized I was done telling everyone what happened and I could see the anger on Jared's face. Jake was crying and my dad had to leave. The defense attorney then started his round of questions.

Mr. Jackson - Miss Swan isn't is true that you broke up with Mr. Newton for Mr. Larson

Me - Yes, that is correct.

Mr. Jackson - and isn't true that you had sex with others at your school?

Me - No! Those were horrible rumors Mr. Newton started in anger. I have never had sex with anyone except for Mr. Newton when we were together and Jared Larson.

Mr. Jackson - So isn't it possible according to my client that you were bored with Mr. Larson, but Miss Connors couldn't stand to see you together and she kidnapped you and beat you. That you willingly had sex with Mr. Newton at the warehouse? That you don't want Mr. Larson to know how promiscuous you really?

Me - NO! That is not true. I would never have sex with Mr. Newton willingly now that I am with Jared. He raped and beat me. Miss Connors left when she realized what was happening. Since Jared and I have been together I have not been with anyone.

I looked back and Jared was shaking. Sam grabbed him and ran out of the court room. I broke down knowing what this was doing to Jared. Jake tried to smile at me, but it came out as more of a grimace. I could feel myself slipping.

Judge - Mr. Jackson if you don't have anymore questions, Miss Swan doesn't look so good.

Mr. Jackson - No I don't have any other questions.

The DA announced that the prosecution rests and Mr. Jackson didn't try to offer a defense. They knew it was over. I was excused and went to leave the stand and everything went black.

I woke up in a strange room realizing I was still in the court house. I looked up and saw that I was in Jared's arms and that he was relaxed.

"Jared I am so sorry."

"Bella, what are you apologizing for? I knew that today would be hard. I am so sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Jared you saved me. You save me everyday. I love you."

" I love you too honey. The jury should be back in a few minutes. Are you okay to go back?"

"Yes I just want this to be over with."

We walked back into the court room and everyone just stared at me. I felt so exposed. Mike turned around and smiled at me. That bastard had no remorse whatsoever. Please let this end please.

We sat down and the jury returned five minutes later. The judge asked the foreman to stand and asked Mike to stand with his attorney as well.

Judge - As the verdict is read there will be no outbursts. Mr. Foreman, on the count of kidnapping in the first degree how do you find the defendant?

Foreman - Guilty as charged

Judge - On the count of rape in the second degree how do you find?

Foreman - Guilty as charged your honor.

Judge - And finally on the count of assault in the first degree?

Foreman - Guilty as charged your honor.

Judge - Mr. Newton I see no reason to hold off sentencing for a later date. Miss Swan deserves to have this put behind her. Do you have anything to say for yourself before I announce your sentencing?

Mike didn't say anything he just stood there smug as always.

Judge - Mr. Newton I can see you feel no remorse. So I will show you no mercy as well. As of today you are sentenced to life in jail without the possibility of parole. You will be transferred to Seattle to the maximum security prison. Bailiff please remand the prisoner. Miss Swan I want to thank you for your bravery today. I know it had to be terrible for you. Court adjourned.

They found him guilty. Jared grabbed and ran out of the court house. We ran outside and I grabbed Jared and cried. Partially in relief that Mike was found guilty and that I could get on with my life. I looked at Jared and he was crying to.

"Let's go home Isabella. I am so proud of you."

I moved in with Jared that night and knew that we would be ok.

_**A/N Whew that was a long one. I just didn't want to break it into two chapters. There is another lemon in Bella and Jared's future. Thank you for all of your great reviews!! I love you all ~Lauren**_


	11. Getting the Old Bella Back

**Chapter 11**

**Getting the old Bella back**

**BPOV**

**It has been six months since the trial and a year since I was raped. I graduated from school two weeks ago and I was glad that it was the summer. I decided to go to take some classes in Port Angeles in September. I want to be a psychologist and help other women like myself deal with rape. I am ready to take that next step in our relationship again with Jared. I have been living with him for six months now and he hasn't pushed me have sex once. I talked to Emily about it last week and she said I would know when I was ready. **

**I wasn't volunteering today and Jared was working with the guys at the mechanic shop. We were going to Emily and Sam's for dinner at six for some big announcement and then Jared and I were coming back here to relax. I think Sam and Emily are getting married but she hasn't said anything to me. I am ready to marry Jared when he is ready and to close that violent part of my life for good. I was finishing a dish for Emily's when Jared came though the door sweaty, and dirty and gosh so manly. He was so damn sexy. We still had a few hours before we had to get to Em's.**

"**Hey Baby. How was your day?" Jared grabbed me from behind and kissed the top of my head.**

"**It was good how about you babe?"**

"**Great! We got two cars done ahead of schedule and Sam sent me home. I am gonna take a shower."**

**This was my chance. I let him go upstairs and start the water. When I was sure he was in the shower I went upstairs and got undressed. I walked into the bathroom and pulled the curtain back. Jared just stopped and looked me right in the eyes.**

"**Bells?"**

"**Do you mind if I shower with you?"**

"**Of course not. Are you sure?"**

"**Positive"**

**I got in the shower and let the water fall on me. Jared was pressed up against me. His stiffened the moment I pressed my back to him. I missed this and needed it so bad. He washed my hair and my body. He turned me around to wash my front and he kissed me long and hard. I didn't want our first time after the rape to be in the shower and I just kissed him back. He understood without me saying a word. I got out to dry off while he finished up and waited for him in our bedroom.**

****LEMON***

**Jared walked in the bedroom in all his glory. I forgot how beautiful he was naked. Was his cock always that big? I got off the bed and walked up to him and planted kisses along his chest. It felt so good being this close to him again. He picked me up and carried me to the bed. Looking at me every few seconds to make sure I was alright. I just nodded and he laid me down pulling me on top of him.**

**I kissed him with everything I had as he licked my lips with is tongue. I parted my mouth over his and we lashed our tongues around tasting every inch of each other's mouths. He tasted so delicious. I needed more. I kissed down his jaw line, to his neck and sucked on the skin right where his neck and his shoulder met. He moaned when I did this and tightened his grip around my waist, slowly moving his hands down to my ass.**

"**Bella you feel so good." was all he was able to manage to get out while I was making my way down his chest to his cock. I wrapped my hand around his cock and I kissed his nipples and he growled so loud I was sure all of La Push heard it. "Sit up baby. I want you to be able to watch me suck your cock."**

**JPOV**

Holy cow I cant believe she wants me to watch her. Bella was never like that before. I wasn't complaining I was just surprised. I inched further up the bed so that I was almost sitting and she looked at me. I was so worried about this moment. I didn't want her to freak out, but all I saw in her eyes was love, want and desire. She looked at me again under her eyelashes as she slid her hot mouth over my cock.

"UGH BELLA!" It had been so long since she sucked me cock that I wasn't sure how long I would last. "You are beautiful." I watched in amazement as she bobbed her head up and down. Taking her mouth all the way off and plunging all the way back down my shaft. I moaned and tangled my hands in her hair. This had to be about one of the sexiest things I have ever seen. I was growing harder by the second watching her suck my cock till I couldn't take it anymore.

"Bella. Baby. I'm gonna cum." She didn't even respond she just kept sucking harder and harder and she moved her head up and down.

"Bella! OH GOD BELLA!" I screamed as I shot my hot release down her throat. She smiled at me as she looked up at me and licked me clean.

"Bells, that is was amazing. Watching you was almost as pleasurable as actually having your mouth on my cock. Thank you."

"Honey I owed it to you. You have been so great these last few months."

"Bella, you don't owe me anything. You are my other half. I will be there for you forever."

She kissed me again and I lifted her and placed her underneath me on the bed. I kissed her behind her ear, at the base of her neck, up to her chin line and finally placed the sweetest kiss on her lips. I moaned I love you against as her lips as she kissed me.

"Bella I want this to be special for you. If I do anything that makes you uncomfortable please tell me." She nodded her head unable to speak and I inched myself down her body till I was even with her breasts. They were so beautiful. I massaged her nipples at first and then took her left nipple in my mouth and sucked it gently. She moaned when I switched to her other nipple and I moved my hands down to her folds. She was so fucking wet. I lightly rubbed circles around her clit and she wiggled underneath me in pleasure. I ran my finger down the length of her pussy and inserted my finger into her.

"Bella you are so wet. You feel and smell incredible. I cant wait to taste you."

She looked down at me and if it wasn't for my werewolf hearing I never would have heard her "Why wait. Taste me." she didn't have to tell me twice. I took my finger out of her and put it to my mouth.

"MMMMMM so so fucking sweet. You taste so damn good Bells."

I couldn't wait anymore and I kissed down her perfect stomach to the top of her folds. I gently spread her lips and slid my tongue on her clit.

"OH Jared! Jared! Jared!" She screamed my name as I licked down the entire length of her pussy and back up to her clit. She tasted like heaven and I couldn't get enough. She bucked her hips and I thrusted my head deeper between her legs. The more I licked her the sweeter she became. I spread her lips more and licked her clit in small circles. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she screamed as she came. I lapped up all her juices and moved back up her body kissing her so she could taste herself on my lips. She moaned and clenched her hands around my back digging her nails into my skin.

I kissed her one more time and lifted myself to look into her eyes.

"Bells you ok?"

"Oh Jar- I have never been better. Make love to me please."

"Honey are you sure? This was more than enough for me."

"It wasn't enough for me I need all of you Jared."

I slid my cock between her folds and placed myself at her entrance. I looked at her one more time and she bit her lip and nodded her head for me to continue.

I entered her carefully trying not to push into her too deeply at first. She was so tight it almost hurt. I pushed deeper and was completely inside of her. She felt so good. I needed this. I would never rush Bella, but I missed having her body against me.

"Bella you are so fucking tight. You feel so good."

"Oh Jared! Deeper! More! Harder please!"

She threw her hands around my neck and I wrapped my hands around her small waist. I thrust into her as deep as I could and the sensation sent shivers up my back. She started to rub her nipples and I have never been so turned on in my life. I thrusted into her again and she screamed my name in delight.

"Bells, baby I am gonna cum. I want you to come with me."

I put my thumb in between us and rubbed her clit until I felt her walls start to clench around me. I thrusted into her two more times and we came together screaming each other's names."

"I love you Isabella."

"I love you too Jared."

**BPOV**

We got dressed and headed to Emily and Sam's feeling closer to each other than ever. When we got there everyone was waiting on us. They didn't say anything as we walked in, but they seemed to know what just happened and gave their silent approvals. How embarrassing. Oh well who cares anyway.

We ate dinner and Sam got us all gathered into the living room.

"Well everyone I am sure you can imagine why we called you all here today. I asked Emily to marry me last night and she said yes."

We all hooted and hollered. Jared put his arm around me and I leant into his chest. I was at peace. I could finally feel the old me coming back and I felt better than ever. I was so happy for Emily and Sam and hoped that one day soon Jared and I would be announcing the same news.


	12. Life is Good

Chapter 12

Life is good

BPOV

Jared is taking me out to Port Angeles tonight for dinner. It is our 2 year anniversary. Time has flown by like crazy. I am standing in front of my closet deciding what to wear. Jared is down at the shop. He had to drop the keys to Jake so he could open tomorrow. He should be home in the next hour.

I decided on a cute white sundress with pink flowers and a white sweater. I wasn't big on dresses but this was a special occasion. I was finally happy. We had to change the house and our cell phone numbers cause Mike tried to call a few times, but luckily we hadn't heard anything in a few months. I was finally starting to put all the bad stuff behind me. Paul imprinted on Jake's sister Rachel so Jake has been on edge a lot lately. He is glad that Rachel will be home now, but knows how bad Paul's temper can be and is a little worried. I saw Paul get mad at Emily's last week and Rachel ran her hand down Paul's arm and he calmed down. I think that is the first time we have ever seen him not phase when he was mad.

I was dressed and ready to go and Jared came home, changed his clothes and we were out the door. There was a comfortable silence in the car and we just held hands while Jared drove. His grandmother passed away a few months ago and she left him enough money to live off of for the rest of his life. He bought a new Challenger and put the rest of the money away for our future children's college funds. The new car was awesome and I was not a car person. The guys were all jealous when he came driving up in it and he just smiled.

We got the restaurant. It was this little Italian restaurant right on the edge of town. We talked about our day while we waited for the waitress to bring our food and it was so nice to spend this time together. Between me volunteering at the rape crisis center and Jared working at the garage and patrolling we didn't see much of each other. There were a few nomad vampires in Forks and although they didn't start any trouble Sam was making the guys patrol more often. Our food came and we talked in between bites and feeding each other. It was really a nice evening.

After dinner we walked around town a little and went down by the pier. We just sat on a bench snuggled in each others arms and watched the people walk by. A man with a guitar walked up and started playing some music and it was very comforting. He started playing a familiar song and Jared started singing to me. It was Endless Love and it was so romantic.

My love,There's only you in my lifeThe only thing that's rightMy first love, You're every breath that I takeYou're every step I makeAnd I I want to shareAll my love with youNo one else will do...And your eyesYour eyes, your eyesThey tell me how much you careOoh yes, you will always beMy endless loveTwo hearts,Two hearts that beat as oneOur lives have just begunAnd ForeverI'll hold you close in my armsI can't resist your charmsAnd loveand, loveI'll be a foolFor you,I'm sureYou know I don't mindOh, you know I don't mind'Cause baby you,You mean the world to meOhI know I've found in youMy endless loveAnd loveOh, loveI'll be that fool For you, I'm sureThat You know I don't mindOh you know-I don't mindAnd, yesYou'll be the only one'Cause no one no one can denyThis love I have insideAnd I'll give it all to youMy loveMy love, my loveMy endless love.

When the song ended the guitarist left and Jared kneeled down on one knee in front of me. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The tears started to roll down my face as Jared wiped them away with his thumb.

"Isabella, you are my endless love and you will always be my only one. I love you so much. I know we have been through a lot to get to where we are. I want to be with you till my last days, you complete my soul. Will you marry me?"

"YES! JARED YES!" I screamed so loud people turned and stared. I didn't care though. I had the man of my dreams kneeling before me with tears in his eyes, slipping the most beautiful ring on my finger.

"It is the ring my grandfather gave to my grandmother when he asked her to marry him."

"Its beautiful. It couldn't be more perfect. I love you so much."

We sat there for a few minutes savoring the moment and cuddling next to each other looking up at the stars.

I had everything I could ever want and life was good!


	13. The Wedding

Chapter 13

The Wedding

JPOV

Today was the day I had been waiting for from the moment I laid eyes on my beautiful Bella. Bella didn't want a big wedding so we were getting married on the beach. That is so Bella. We really weren't even having a reception, just a quiet dinner at Emily's. Simple and easy that is how it should be. Angela's father is a minister and he is going to do the service.

Emily and Angela were going to stand with Bella and Claire was going to be the flower girl. Paul, Jacob, and Sam were going to stand with me. I am so excited. I can't wait for Bella to be Mrs. Jared Larson. She was at Emily's getting ready and although she had only been gone for a few hours, I missed her terribly.

They guys came over and we started getting ready for the ceremony. Bella really wanted to keep things simple so we were wearing black cargo shorts and Hawaiian shirts. Each one with a little bit of color that represented our wolf colors. Find a shirt that had silver in it was impossible so we had to settle for gray. We luckily didn't have to wear shoes and that was definitely a plus. I hate shoes.

We made it to first beach by noon and the canopy that Jake made was already set up. After the wedding we were putting in it in our backyard. The rest of the pack showed up and assembled around the rest of us. Angela's dad got there and we were ready to go.

Leah was going to be in charge of the music and we decided to play Endless Love while the girls walked down the aisle, since that is the song that got us here. The music started and I was giddy as a two year old at a toy store.

Emily started walking down the beach and Sam just stared. She did look nice and I was so glad she and Bella were such good friends. Claire came down next and Quil was just gushing. She was six now and cute as a button. She made us laugh all the time and some of my favorite nights were when he and Claire would stay. Then the most beautiful site came into view.

Bella and her dad came walking down the beach and was I was frozen. She was wearing a strapless white dress that hugged her body in he all the right places and I headpiece made from white daisies. She was breathtaking and it was taking her entirely too long to get to me. She finally made it where I was standing and Charlie kiss her cheek and put her hand in mine. I could already see the tears welling up in her eyes.

Angela's dad started the ceremony. We declared our love for one another in our vows in front of our friends and family. Mr. Webber announced us husband and wife and I kissed Bella sweetly and tenderly the first time as my wife. It was the best kiss we ever had together.

We went back to Emily's and ate and laughed with everyone. Danced our first dance as man and wife. It was the most fun I have ever had and Bella was exquisite. Of course she was still clumsy so I had to stop her from falling a few times, but that was she was always close to me. Charlie cut into to dance with Bella and I went to go and chill out with the guys.

Everyone started to leave slowly and Bella and I were exhausted. We thanked Emily and said goodbye to everyone else and went home. The car ride seemed to take forever. Even though Emily's was in walking distance, the guys insisted on decorating the car so we drove. We got in the house and went to the couch to just sit for a while and absorb all the events of the day.

"Well Mrs. Larson, are you ready to go upstairs?"

"I love the way that sounds. I will never get tired of hearing it."

"I sure hope not."

I carried Bella up the stairs and plopped her down on the bed. She started to unzip her dress but she was having some difficulties.

"What seems to be the problem Mrs. Larson? Anything I can help with?"

She chuckled and I slowly started to unzip her dress, kissing, licking and sucking any bare flesh I could see. She moaned under my touch and I loved it. She stepped out of the dress and turned around to start taking off my shirt.

"No. Bella this night is about you."

I took of my clothes and laid Bella on the bed, taking off her bra on the way down. I kissed her again and slowly moved down kissing her neck, her shoulders, collarbone and the area right above her breasts. I cupped one of her breasts in my hands and sucked the other one. She sighed and rolled her head back. I sucked the other one and licked my way down her stomach to the top of her folds. I looked up at her, eyes closed, lips slightly parted and just stared at how beautiful she was. I sucked her clit and inserted two fingers inside of her and she arched her back.

"That's it baby. Enjoy this. I love you so much." She couldn't say anything which I found adorable and she just shook her head. I sucked on her clit for a few more minutes and she came as she bucked her hips into me. I was rock hard and ready to make love to my wife.

I placed myself at her opening and looked up at her. She licked her lips and I pushed into her moaning the whole way in. She felt so good.

"Damn Bella you are so fucking tight."

"Mmhmm" She struggled to get that out without screaming. I loved it. I pumped in and out of her slowly so she could savor the moment. Plus it felt amazing.

"Harder Jared, Faster!"

"How could I tell my wife no. How hard do you want it baby?"

"Hard Jared. Pump your cock into me. I was feel all of you inside me."

I took my cock almost all the way out and plunged into her as hard as I could without hurting her. She screamed my name and came with in seconds. I pumped her a few more times and I released my seed into her. It was the best sex we ever had since we have been together. I love my wife.


	14. You may forgive but you never forget

Chapter 14

You may forgive but you never forget

BPOV

It has been six years since I was kidnapped by Jared's ex-girlfriend. She was sentenced to ten years with the chance of early parole for good behavior. I haven't thought about them for a while, but that changed today. Jared was at work and I had the day off. I was only volunteering a few days a week since I was trying to get my degree in psychology. I was in the middle of cleaning and there was a knock on the door.

I didn't recognize the car in the driveway, but I opened the door. To my surprise and horror Kim was standing at the door. I was terrified. What the hell was she doing here? I went to go close the door, but I was interrupted.

"Bella, I know I am the last person you wanted or expected to see, but I would really appreciate it if you would listen to what I have to say."

"Kim you shouldn't even be here. I don't owe you anything."

"No you don't, but I would like to explain some things."

"Go wait in your car so I can call Jared. I don't trust you enough to be here with you alone."

She walked out to the car and I slammed the door. I ran to the phone and called the shop.

"La Push Garage" Sam answered.

"Hey Sam its Bella. Is Jared there?"

"Yeah Bells, are you ok?"

"No not really. Kim just showed up at my door and she wants to talk. I refuse to talk to her without Jared here."

"Hold on he's coming."

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Kim is here Jar. She wants to talk. Can you come home please?"

"Is she in the house Bella? Are you alright?"

"Jared I'm fine. A little scared, but ok. I told her to go back to the car till you could get here."

"Bella why do you really care what she has to say? Just stay in the house and I will come and tell her to leave."

"No I want to see what she has to say I just don't trust her to be here alone."

"Ok. I am leaving now. Love you"

"Love you too."

As soon as I got off the phone with him I ran to the bathroom and puked. I haven't been feeling so great lately. I guess I am gonna go to the doctor in the next few days. I am sure it is just a virus.

Jared got home 10 minutes later and I met him outside. He walked up to me and put his arm around me and signaled for Kim that it was ok to come out of the car. She walked up to the porch and Jared bombarded her with questions.

"What the hell do you want Kim? Did you really think it was necessary to do this? Didn't you torture Bella enough? Did that bastard send you here to talk to her?"

"Mike did not send me. I came here to apologize."

"You think you can apologize to Bella after what you put her through and it makes it all ok?"

"Of course not Jared. I just had to say it."

"Why so you can try to clear your conscious? We don't care if you are sorry Kim."

"Jared wait. Honey it is ok. Let her talk."

"Bells-"

"Thank you Bella. I don't expect you to forgive me, I just had to get this said. What I did to you was wrong. I am sorry. I am not using this as an excuse but I was hurt because Jared wanted you and it made me a little crazy. All I could see what red. Please believe me though. I had no idea that Mike was planning on raping you. He just said we were gonna scare you. If I had any idea he was planning that I would never helped him. I did run to Jared to get help. I know it seems like I just left you there, but I did go for help."

"Kim I understand that you were hurt when Jared and I got together. I really do understand that. And I understand you were in a jealous rage. But you are right! What you did was wrong. Do you know Mike could have killed me? I believe that you had no idea what Mike was going to do, but it still doesn't excuse your behavior. I do appreciate you having some sort of a conscious though and going to get Jared. However, I will not promise that I will ever forgive you. I certainly will never forget. But thank you for coming here to say what you did."

At that moment Jake and Sam came running towards the house. Jake looked terrified. They ran to Jared's flanks. It was silly. We were not in danger, but I understand their loyalty to Jared.

"Kim you shouldn't have come here" You know very well that you have been banished from the reservation. I suggest you leave." Sam told her. I have known Sam for a long time and I can honestly say this was the first he scared me. I can see why he was the alpha. At least for now. Emily is pregnant and is due in a few months. Sam in stepping down after that and Jake is taking over as Alpha.

Kim nodded her head and was walking to her car when she turned around "Bella I really am sorry for what we did to you." She climbed in her car and left. That was the last time I ever heard from her.

I was really stressed and still not feeling good. The guys and I went into the house to get some lunch. They sat down and I went into the kitchen. When I got there I started feeling sick and really faint. I called Jared and that was the last thing I remember. Everything went black.


	15. News

Chapter 15

News

Jared POV

I wasn't sure what was happening. We were sitting in the living room and all of the sudden I heard a thud from the kitchen. I called to Bella and she didn't answer me. I called her one more time and then ran into the kitchen to find her laying unconscious on the floor. I was scared to death. I knew she hadn't been feeling good, but I didn't realize it was that bad.

"Sam! Can you call the ambulance?" I yelled into the living room. Of course as soon as I said that Jake came running and almost toppled me when he saw Bella laying on the floor.

"What is wrong with her? Why are you just sitting there?" He yelled at me.

"Jake. I don't know what is wrong with her and I don't want to just move her. I could hurt her worse. She hasn't been feeling good. I guess it is worse than she was telling me."

"Jared you know how Bella is. She never admits how bad things are. Jeez!" He was really getting to me. Just then Bella opened her eyes.

"Bells, baby. You ok?" I asked her. Jake was trying to get around me but I just shot him a look and he backed down

"What happened?" She asked me with this confused look.

"You fainted. Obviously you are feeling worse than you let on Bella. You have to tell me these things."

"Jared. I told you everything. I swear honey."

Just than the ambulance came down the street and Bella rolled her eyes at me. I rolled them back and met them outside. The police stationed is called in Forks whenever an ambulance is called so naturally Charlie was at the house when he realized it was our house.

"Bella! What's wrong? Where are you?" Charlie yelled running into the house.

"Nothing dad. I just passed out for a little bit. There is nothing to worry about. I'm fine really!"

I didn't believe her and the EMTs checked her out. They loaded her in the ambulance and I followed with Jake and Sam. Charlie was behind us and we headed to the hospital. I was so nervous. I didn't talk to Sam and Jake they had already called Jake and Leah. They were on their way and were going to meet us there.

We got to the ER and Bella was checked in right away. Dr. Snow came in and started asking all kinds of questions. She said she hadn't passed out before, that she had been throwing up, and that she had no idea if she had her period last month cause things have been hectic with work and school. It clicked just then. I cant believe I didn't think of it before. Bella was pregnant. HOLY COW!!

"Bella, don't you get it honey?"

"Get what Jared?"

"You're pregnant! We are gonna have a baby!"

She looked at Dr. Snow and he seemed to agree but wanted to do some tests to make sure. He did a urinalysis and drew some blood. He also scheduled an ultra sound for later on in the week. Dr. Snow told us to sit tight and that the results would be back in about an hour. Then I started to get nervous. Bella and I had talked about kids. We were not actually trying but we were not doing anything to prevent a pregnancy either.

"Bella how do you feel about all this baby? I know we never actually decided to have kids yet."

"Jared if I am pregnant I will be thrilled. I have been meaning to talk to you about having kids for a few months now, the time just never came up. I am ready baby, if you are."

"Bells I have been ready since I met you. I cant wait to see a baby that looks like you. You are gonna be a great mom baby."

I gave her a chaste kiss and we held hands as we waited for the doctor to come back in. It seemed to take forever. Finally he came back to the room, but it was hard to tell what he was thinking.

"Well I have the results back. Let me ask you a few questions. What are your thoughts about having a baby?"

"Well" I said. "We actually just talked and we are ready to be parents. We want a baby badly."

"Well that is great. Cause you are definitely going to have a baby! Congratulations! Now I know we scheduled an ultra sound for later on this week, but lets do one now."

Dr. Snow went out and got the ultra sound machine and was back in a few minutes. He hooked up the machine and put the cold gel on Bella's stomach.

"Now, your HCG levels were kind of high. So lets see what we have here."

I couldn't tell what the hell was on that screen. It looked like the static on the tv when the cable was out. What the hell were we looking at and why did the Dr. say her levels were high? I didn't like being in the dark about stuff.

"Well, Bella. Jared. You said you were ready to be parents right?" The Dr. said

"Yes, Dr. Snow" I said a little over eager.

"Well, son are you ready to be parents to two babies? You are have twins!"

I don't think werewolves faint too much but I was ready to pass out. Did he say twins? Two babies? I don't think the news hit Bella yet. She was kinda laying there in shock.

"Bella. Baby?"

"Twins Jared. Holy Cow Twins!" She started crying. SHIT! She was upset it was more than one

"Bella, what's wrong? I'm sorry it is two. I know this is sudden."

"What do you mean you are sorry it is two? Don't you want both of them?"

"Did you seriously just ask me that? Of course I want them both. I just thought you were upset."

"No I am not upset. Just stunned. I am so happy I could burst. We are going to have twins! Go get my dad first and then we will tell everyone after."

I went out to the waiting room and asked Charlie to come back to the room with us. He looked so scared. I wanted to tell him to ease his fear, but Bella would kill me if I told him without her.

"Alright Bella. What's going on? I heard you fainted in the kitchen and now you are here in the hospital." Charlie asked with concern and frustration in his eyes.

"Well dad. You are going to be a grandfather. I'm pregnant."

Charlie seemed a little angry at first, which I could understand. Bella and I had only been married for a few months. He had a right to be concerned, but this is what Bella and wanted.

"My baby is having a baby?" He asked

"Well actually dad, your baby is having two babies. We are having twins."

"WOW!" Charlie sighed. "Can you handle this and afford it?" He looked at me accusingly.

"Of course we can. Jared and the guys will add on to the house. Jared has a good job and money is not an issue. It will be fine daddy"

Charlie couldn't resist when she called him daddy. He was hooked now too.

"Ok Bells. You know what is best for you. Congratulations! I cant believe I am going to have two grandchildren!"

We brought the rest of the pack and their imprints in and told them the news. They were so excited and happy for us. Paul, Sam, and Jake agreed to help add on two rooms to the house. This was going to be great. I couldn't wait to get started.

The next few months flew by. Bella and the house were both growing. We found out last week that we were having a boy and a girl, so it was a good thing we decided to build two rooms. We painted one room a baby blue and decorated it with little trains. We then painted the other room a very light pink and put ballerina stuff all over. As soon as we decided on names, Emily was going to make their names into pillow letters that we could hang on the wall.

After two more weeks of fighting back and forth we finally decided on a boy and a girl's name. Finally Emily could stop bugging us. Aiyana is going to be our daughter's name. It meant eternal blossom. Our son's name is going to be Jacy, which means moon. So now that was all settled, all we had to do was wait for another three months for the babies to make their appearances. Bella was ready for the babies to be out. She peed all the time and she was sore and swollen all over. It didn't matter. She was still beautiful.

Two months later we were at Emily's for a baby shower. She showed us the name pillows which were very cute. One was blue and white checkered fabric that spelled out Jacy and the other was pink and white checkered fabric that spelled out Aiyana. They were perfect. The guys and I were out on the back porch having a pack meeting. There had been some vampire activity on the borders and Sam was doubling patrol. It was just then when I heard Bella.

"OH SHIT! NOT NOW! EMILY I AM SO SORRY!" She screeched.

I ran into to see what was going on when Emily told me that Bella's water just broke on their couch. I was worried but I couldn't help but find it a little funny. Emily's water broke on the couch last year at her baby shower. Ok not funny. I had to get Bella to the hospital.

"Jared there is not time to get her there. The contractions are coming fast. If you try to get her to the hospital now she will have the babies on the way. Sam call Dr. Snow and ask him to get over here now. Embry get me some blankets, hot water, washcloths and two white sheets. Jake call Charlie and let him know what is going on. Tell him he can come here if he wants, but he will have to wait outside. Jared get your ass over here and hold your wife's hand." Emily said taking control.

I was scared. This was supposed to be easy. The babies were supposed to be born in a hospital, not in the Uley's living room. Poor Bella she wanted this to perfect. Dr. Snow and Charlie were on their way and I was freaking out. How could this be happening?

"Jar- get a hold of yourself baby. We are going to be fine. I trust Emily. Please just breathe baby."

She was so amazing. Here she was in labor, in Emily's living room and she was comforting me. Could I get any luckier? Once I saw that Bella was surprisingly calm I was able to calm down myself. Until the pain started. Bella grabbed my hand and screamed. There was nothing here we could do to stop the pain. We had agreed on an epidural, but that was not happening. I felt awful. Emily said she was dilated to 10 centimeters and it was only a matter of minutes. Just then Dr. Snow came barging through the door and examined Bella. He said I needed to get behind her and Emily and her side. She was ready to push.

They guys went outside and left Emily, Dr, Snow and I in the living room with Bella. I kneeled in back of her and Emily stayed on her side holding her hand. We had an ambulance on stand by so that we could go to the hospital as soon as the babies were born.

"Alright Bella. I am gonna count down from ten and then I want you to push as hard as you can. 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1..PUSH!"

Bella bared down and pushed as hard as she could. She took a few breaths and the doctor told her to push again. My poor Bella she was in so much pain, but she took it like a trooper.

"I can see the head. Jared come here."

Emily scooted behind Bella and I looked and saw the head of my first beautiful baby. I scooted beside Bella and took her hand.

"Come on baby. Just a few more pushes and our first child will be here."

"I cant Jared. I am too tired. I don't want to push anymore."

"Isabella you push those babies out do you hear me. We are strong women who are carrying the next line of protectors. I don't want to hear you cant do it." Emily shouted at her. I couldn't believe that was coming from small timid little Emily, but it helped.

Bella grabbed my hand again and pushed a few more times and then our incredibly beautiful daughter Aiyana was born. She cried as soon as she came out. She was perfect. Snow white like her mother with brown hair and deep chocolate orbs. Breathtaking. A few minutes later Jacy was here and he was just as perfect. Dark like me with jet black hair. Our babies were here and I couldn't have been any happier. The only two days I could remember being this happy was when I imprinted on Bella and the day she became Bella Larson.

Emily and the doctor cleaned the babies and we all loaded up into the ambulance. The pack was behind us and we were headed to the hospital. Bella was tired and she slept most of the way there. They got the babies and Bella checked in and they were all given a clean bill of health. I couldn't thank Emily enough for helping bringing my children into the world. Charlie came in and saw Bella and then went to go see his grandbabies.

The pack came in one at a time to see our new family. Embry was the last one in and when he say Aiyana he stopped dead in his tracks. He got that same look in his eye that I had when I saw Bella for the first time.

"Oh hell no you didn't you asshole. Not on my daughter! NO FUCKING WAY!" I screamed at Embry

"Dude you know I cant control it. Come on man!" He screamed back at me

"What is going on?" Bella asked. Then she looked at Embry and saw the same look I saw. "EMBRY! NO!"

"Guys come on. You know I couldn't help it."

"She is just a baby you pervert. I swear you will never get near her."

"Bella you know that is not how it is. Look at Claire and Quil. That is how I think of her. I just want to be there for her and protect her. I don't think of her like that at all." Embry explained

I had to agree. I knew Embry didn't feel that way about her. I knew he couldn't control it.

"OK EM! I understand, but I swear if you ever do anything to hurt her."

"I know. You'll tear my face off. Can I hold her please?" He begged.

We let Embry hold Aiyana and it was like she was meant for him. She didn't cry and she cooed the whole time he held her. I knew Embry would respect our wishes and Bella came around in a few minutes.

We stayed in the hospital for a few days and then we were all able to go home. We told Embry he could come see Aiyana but that it would be limited. We didn't want him monopolizing her time. He got to see her every other day. She was still our daughter, but I understood the pain of not being near your imprint. Bella understood too and she was okay with Embry being here. Aiyana was actually much calmer when he was around. Quil was a big help to us and Embry explaining things since he imprinted on Claire when she was two. She was almost fifteen now and Quil was having a hard time. We could all tell she was in love with him, but he felt she was too young. It was tearing him apart.

Jacy was a happy baby too. He giggled all the time and slept through the night. Our family was complete and I could tell that there were more fun times to come.


	16. Wolves?

**Chapter 16**

**Wolves?**

**BPOV**

**It has been 17 years since the twins have been born. Our lives have been wonderful. Jared had long since retired from the pack and the twins are about to graduate from high school. Jacy is a great kid. He is a big help at home and gets good grades. Aiyanna on the other hand is a little bit of a handful. She was a sweet little girl and even a good preteen. Embry explained the imprint to her a few years ago and ever since then she has been out of control. She has no problems with the wolves, it is the fact that she feels she doesn't have a choice in who she falls in love with. She started smoking and drinking last year and I know for a fact she is fooling around with some boy at school. Embry is heart broken and she barely talks to him, but he is dealing. We try to talk to her but she just shuts us out.**

**I have noticed over the past few months that both of them have been growing. Jared thinks they are both going to change an that it is only a matter of time. I really don't want that for my children, but maybe, just maybe Aiyanna will understand the imprint if she does. Jacy on the other hand is excited knowing he may be a wolf. He wants to be like his dad in the worst way possible. They both have the fever and I can see Aiyanna shaking some when she gets mad.**

**APOV**

**I don't know what everyone's problem is. So what if I don't want to be with Embry. He is like OLD. EWWWW! He imprinted on me when I was born and that alone is just creepy. I wish things could go back to the way they were when I was a kid and Embry was my best friend. The way he looks at me now, with so much love in his eyes is just not what I want. I am not ready to settle with one person. I know my mom suspects I have had sex and I don't care. Darren is just perfect. He lives in the moment and doesn't care about what happens in the future. The sex is ok, but I always feel like something is missing. I also don't understand why I have grown so much and why I am always so hot. Aunt Leah was a fluke and I don't think I will phase. Things are just weird.**

**I got into a fight last night about Embry with Darren. He doesn't understand why he is always hanging around and thinks he has some gross crush on me. If he only knew I was destined to be with him. It is not like I don't know Darren is fucking Sara Lee Macy. I saw them in his car last week. I just don't want to be alone. So I decided to go for a walk. No one understands anyway. Everyone else I know is an imprint or a wolf. Even Aunt Leah who had her heart broken by my Uncle Sam is all for me and Embry. I am sure in the history of wolves there has been an imprintee who didn't want her imprint. If there wasn't I was sure gonna be the first one.**

**I went into the woods and started walking when I realized I wasn't alone.**

"**Aiyanna! You know you are not supposed to be out here alone. What if there is a bloodsucker?" Of course it was Embry. He must have just gotten off of patrol.**

"**Jeez Embry! Give it a rest. There haven't been vamps in years. Can you please leave me alone?"**

"**Nana why are you fighting me so hard. Do you have any idea how much it hurts watching you do these things to yourself? Smoking? Drinking? You are such a smart girl."**

"**DO NOT CALL ME THAT YOU ASSHOLE! THAT IS JUST RESERVED FOR JACY! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING EMBRY."**

**I didn't realize what was happening. I was so mad that I could barely see straight. Then I started shaking….again. I didn't want to phase. I was already a freak for having a whole family of wolves and a thirty year old wolf that I was supposed to destined to be with. Now I would be a bigger freak bursting into a ball of fur myself. NO!!!!**

"**Aiyanna, calm down honey. You need to breathe. Just breathe baby."**

"**Damn it Embry I told you to leave me alone! I just want to be left alone!"**

**And then it happened. One minute I was a 17 year old girl arguing with her imprint and the next thing I knew I was a wolf. FUCKING GREAT! Embry phased, but I refused to look at him. Why me? And then Embry was in my head.**

_**Aiyanna look at me please.**_

_**Embry please let me deal with this. I don't want to do this with you right now. Please get Aunt Leah.**_

_**No. You have to deal with this. It is happening. You are a wolf just like your dad. Just fucking look at me.**_

**I continued to stare down at my paws and Embry phased out as Aunt Leah phased in.**

_**Well, Well. Aiyanna what happened to make you so mad?**_

_**Aunt Leah, Embry wont leave me alone. I got mad at him and I phased. I don't want to be a wolf.**_

_**Well kiddo I didn't want to be either, but I am so now we just have to deal with it. Let's focus on getting you to phase back. Think of something happy.**_

**I thought of the last time I was with Darren and the sex we had and started to calm down.**

_**Ok anything but that. Yuck.**_

**I phased back just as Aunt Leah did and we both stood there naked. Mom came out and brought us both clothes and urged me to come back into the house. I walked back in the house head held high and damn it if Embry wasn't looking right at me.**

**Right then everything changed. Darren or the other boys didn't matter anymore. Embry was the only one I saw. His beautiful russet skin and gorgeous brown eyes. I loved him and I knew there was no one else in the world for me. Shit I just imprinted. Is there anything in the legends of a double imprint?**

**Dad looked at me and just smiled. "Well thank goodness. It is about time you realized what he is going through"**

**Mom looked confused at first , but then caught on that I imprinted. Embry looked a little confused, but seemed he caught on too. A smile came across his face and it was the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.**

"**Em…..I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"**

"**Of course honey. There is nothing to forgive."**

**The whole pack came through the door and obviously already knew what was going on. I didn't see Jacy anywhere and they then explained that he was mad at me earlier for how stupid I was being and phased. He hasn't phased back yet and was at Aunt Emily's and Uncle Sam's could he calm down. Well if I didn't feel like a total ass before I did now. I ran out of the house and towards Jacy and phased on the way there.**

_**Nana? Is that you?**_

_**Who else would it be Ja-Ja? DUH!**_

_**I am in the mood for your jokes right now. Do you care about anyone but you? Can you not see what you are doing to Embry?**_

_**Jacy if you would shut up for a second I can explain. I know I have been a total douche to Embry. When I phased back I walked into the house and saw him. I mean really saw him for the first time. He is gorgeous.**_

_**Oh my gosh Nana! Did you imprint on Embry. That is just classic!**_

_**SHUT UP! Yes I imprinted on him and I feel awful for what I have put him through.**_

_**Good Nana you should.**_

_**Don't you think it is about time you stopped calling me that?**_

_**Hell NO! I am gonna call you that till the day you die.**_

_**Great. Considering Embry and I are both immortal now I guess I will have to hear it my entire existence. Come on Ja-Ja lets phase back and go home. Mom is worried.**_

**We ran though the woods to the house and phased back as we called mom to bring us clothes again. Shit that was two outfits I ruined.**

**When we got back Uncle Paul was there with Aunt Rachel and Uncle Paul's 16 year old sister Makayla. She looked up at Jacy when he walked in and Jacy just froze. It was a magnet was pulling them together because Makayla just ran up to him like they were long lost friends.**

"**NO!" Uncle Paul growled. "I thought this imprinting shit was rare."**

**Jacy looked scared as shit, but Paul calmed down. Makayla already knew about the wolves. Sam made an exception since Paul was raising Makayla and it was not safe for her to around without knowing. She knew about imprinting too, so there was no surprise why Jacy was acting like that towards her. **

**I walked up to Embry and took his hand to drag him outside so we could talk about some stuff. Just then my dad decided to put in his two cents.**

"**Embry. I am not going to tell you to wait cause Aiyanna is old enough to make her own decisions. Plus it is different now that she phased. Do not hurt my little girl though or I will come out of retirement and rip your face off."**

"**Jared you know I cant hurt her" Embry stated.**

**I rolled my eyes and we walked out to the woods.**

"**Em, I really am sorry. If I had any idea I would never have been so selfish. I love you so much"**

"**Aiyanna it is so great to hear you say that. You were not selfish. I understand it was a lot to absorb. Maybe I told you too early."**

"**NO! You are great!"**

**I leaned in and place my lips on his and kissed him. I had kissed other guys before, but this was in a league of it's own. Embry was so warm. His lips were so soft.**

"**UGHHHHH Aiyanna" Embry moaned**

**I backed away and bit my lip. I didn't have to say anything. He knew I wasn't ready to take our relationship any farther that day. He was amazing though and I couldn't be happier he was mine.**


	17. It was not easy but I love my life

Chapter 17

It may not have been easy but I love my life

My life since Jared imprinted on my was definitely interesting. I love Jared more everyday. Looking at our children and knowing they have a great life ahead of them. Embry and Aiyanna got married last yea and are expecting their first baby. Jacy and Makayla are doing great and have two children and one more on the way. cant believe Jared and I are going to be grandparents, again.

Our final destination. Happiness and love. The road was not always easily traveled, with Mike Newton raping me and Kim assisting in my kidnapping, but I recovered and moved on. Turns out Mike got testicular cancer and died last month. He sent me a letter before he died. I wasn't going to read it, but I think it was a good part of healing,

****FLASHBACK****

_I opened the mail and saw the letter from the Seattle jail. There was no guessing who it was from. I didn't want to know anything about what was going on with him, but I couldn't resist._

_**Dearest Bella, **_

_**The first thing I want to say is that I am so sorry for what I did to you. I am sorry I kidnapped and raped you. There is no excuse for what I did. I think I just lost it when I lost you and wanted you to hurt as much as I did. Still there is no excuse and I know I took something away you can never get back. I am not asking for forgiveness. However, I have been diagnosed with testicular cancer and I only have three months left. Pretty ironic that a rapist dies from testicular cancer. Anyway, I had to make things right and apologize. I hope you were able to move on from the monster that I was and that you are happy.**_

_**Mike Newton.**_

_I couldn't believe my eyes. I will never forgive him for the hell he put me through. I showed Jared the letter and we cried together for a few moments and then burned it. It was the final step in my healing._

****END FLASHBACK****

So you see the road to love is not always easy , but it was absolutely well worth it.

**A/N Thank you to all my loyal readers for all of your love and support. I am going to be taking a little break from writing till my school schedule gets a little more relaxed. Please look for my new stories though as they come out. LOVE YOU ALL. ~Lauren**


End file.
